


Mine

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 这是关于obsidianpen太太的文章mine的授权翻译~原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498137/chapters/17042634授权图片好像发不上来......大家可以去我的lof里看~（ID：泥巴与细语）简介：他睁开眼睛刚要说话，就被一个冰冷得让人毛骨悚然的声音给打断了：“我知道你是什么，哈利波特……死亡也永远不会带走你。”有肉，LV /HP。这是一个暗黑而扭曲的故事，一个关于诱拐、占有和疯狂迷恋的故事。这是一个关于伏地魔一发现哈利是个魂器就立马拐走了他、然后导致了一系列乱七八糟后续的故事。





	1. Aware 意识

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：这个中篇的结尾，应该算是那种开放性的BE......不看虐的朋友们不要点进来啊！  
> （以及，这一篇的原文，还有续篇的原文......pen太太都已经删文了 ( >﹏<。)（抱头痛哭！））

哈利能听见那帷幕后面的呢喃：像是一场合声，混杂着无数的压抑和恳求，呼唤着他，诱惑着他穿过帷幕——仅仅是一个词的叠声合唱：

哈利……哈利……哈利……

这是令人迷醉的死亡的诱惑。

几周来，他的噩梦把他一次又一次地带回神秘事务司。当他看着他的教父——迄今为止接近亲人的人——倒下时，有些什么从他的心里彻底消失了。心中的火已经熄灭，昂扬的斗志不再，大难不死的男孩仅仅是一具空壳。

而那关于死亡的低语并不使他感到恐惧，反而让他充满了——希望。哪怕在哈利的梦里，他也从未如此地接近石台，他也从未听到一个轻柔的承诺：倘若他穿过帷幕，就再也不用忍受折磨了，他能重新见到小天狼星。

他从未这样接近过……直到今夜。

这只是一个梦。哈利意识到，但又与以往的噩梦不同。有一种黑暗而强大的魔法拉扯着他，让他确信只要能够穿过眼前这道漂荡的破烂帷幔，他就永远也不用回到真实的世界去了。被选中的男孩将再也不会醒来。

一股低沉而平稳的喘息声在前面等待着他。那古老的布料轻轻抚过他的皮肤，曼妙起舞，出乎意料地柔软，就好像被微风吹拂一样轻轻拂动。可广阔房间里的空气却又明明是如此的压抑凝滞。

随着男孩的走近，那呢喃声越来越快，渴求激动，雀跃不安。

哈利……哈利……哈利……

“哈利。”

最后一句可不是从前方的帷幔中传来的，而是不容抗拒地从背后叫住了他。那不是呢喃，而是一个尖锐而高昂的嗓音。 

一个如此熟悉的嗓音。

伏地魔。

但哈利心里却没有一丝恐惧。一个马上就要迎接自己死亡的人，还有什么可害怕的呢？

伏地魔一步一步地逼近。他在空中翻滚的黑袍，袍子下露出的苍白裸足，深红色的瞳孔，还有那张梦魇似的蛇脸……哈利感到他的嘴角因为不合时宜的幽默而怪异地抽搐了一下。他恐惧这个男人有多久啦？曾有多少次企图从他身边逃走？可是现在他却什么也不想做。一种古怪的平静充盈着他的内心，甚至能让他从嘴边轻易抬起一个微笑。伏地魔红色的瞳孔收紧了，怀疑地打量着他如此漫不经心的仇敌。

“离开帷幔，哈利。”黑魔王说道。那是一个危险而不容抗拒的男高音，要求着服从。

哈利大笑起来。“为什么？哦……你是想亲自杀死我。没问题。”他伸出自己的双臂，嘲弄地摆成一个拥抱的姿态，“好啦……你现在还在等什么？快杀了我吧。在梦里永远地击倒我吧。”但不知为什么，伏地魔并没有从袍子里举起他的魔杖，甚至没有表现出任何想要攻击的欲望，“我并不是来杀死你的，哈利波特。”他只是柔声细语。

“真遗憾。”哈利叹了口气，再一次转过身，深深地望进帷幔。

然后忽然间，他还没反应过来——他的前臂被狠狠地抓住，眼前的场景旋转起来，紧接着就被从台子上一把拉下来扔到了大理石地板上。胳臂肘砰地一声撞上了地面，剧痛让他立刻涌出了眼泪，控制不住地嘶嘶呻吟着。

伏地魔居高临下地俯视着他。那咄咄逼人的目光高扬着仇恨、愤怒……还有一些哈利所不能理解的什么。那目光好像在剧烈地燃烧。哈利觉得自己的肾上激素已经在血管里爆炸了。

但同时他又发现自己的心在因此而狂跳，多么奇怪啊。明明几周来，什么都无法再打动他了；几周来，他都是如此地空虚、寒冷、麻木。

而现在感觉又回到了他的身体里。当伏地魔向他逼近时，他的心再次紧张地高高一跃。

“你——”他刚张开嘴就被另一个人打断了。那声音冰冷地让他毛骨悚然。

“我知道你是什么，哈利波特……你是属于我的。没有我的允许，死神也不能带走你……”

哈利目瞪口呆，恐惧的浪潮冲击着他。“你在说什么？”他噎住了，努力从地上重新站起来。可是瞬间，一股看不见的力量向上猛地拉起他，让他悬浮在半空中，正对着黑魔王。 他的脚停在地面上方几英寸，双手被看不见的绳索绑在身旁。这是一个陷阱。他剧烈地挣扎着，想要逃离那双越来越近的血红色的瞳孔，那双瞳孔毫不掩饰地打量着他，在他全身上下游走，最后贪婪地锁定在他的伤疤上。伏地魔悄无声息地围着他来回踱步，那是一个老谋深算的猎人在打量着陷阱里的动物。哈利艰难地咽了口口水，真是糟透了，他就好像赤身裸体地暴露在空气里，像一件商品一样被打量着、无情地评估着。

然后伏地魔那长长的蜘蛛一样的手指攀上了他的面颊。哈利绝望地想扭过头去躲避，但绑着他的绳索实在是太紧了。他的心砰砰狂跳，无望地等着伏地魔碰到他的伤疤，等着那随时可能降临的剧痛像每次一样从伤疤炸裂。但什么也没有发生。

而就只是……一阵轻柔的拨撩分开了他的额发，让那闪电形的伤疤完完全全地露了出来。然后是一个轻轻的、像羽毛一样的触摸。

在很长的一段时间里他们谁也没有开口。哈利的心跳声震得他自己的耳朵都要聋了，他觉得黑魔王也一定能听到。又过了很久，那双血红的瞳孔才再一次对上了哈利的眸子，那强烈的凝视就像一道闪电。

“我们之间的链接……我从来都没有想过会这么深……哈利，不过现在我知道了……” 黑魔王循循善诱地轻声低喃，指尖轻轻划过哈利的额头、脸颊，描绘他下巴的轮廓。哈利要因为惊恐而爆炸了，但是无形的绳索依然束缚着他，任他怎样挣扎也无法躲开那轻柔而恼人的触碰。

“知道什—什么？”他艰难地说，感觉自己双颊滚烫。像回答一样，伏地魔的嘴唇扭成一个极轻的微笑。可就在哈利能够再次开口或者做些什么之前，在他感受自己即将倾盆而来的恐慌之前，他的心首先被另一股陌生的情绪给灌满了。那奇怪的，不属于他的——

快乐。

快乐。或者是接近于快乐的一些什么。那绝对是他这几个礼拜以来体验到的最接近于喜悦的东西。多么不可思议，多么荒诞奇怪。但那是一股真正的温暖，正缓缓地淌过他的心，流过他的四肢百骸，似一股光的涓流轻轻打转，让他全身上下都欢畅起来。伏地魔的笑容加深了。

“你—你是怎么做到的？” 

“你能感觉我所感觉到的，哈利。”伏地魔轻声低吟，丝绸般的嗓音让哈利惊恐地战栗。“快乐，疼痛，悲哀，喜悦……我的快乐就是你的快乐……而现在，看着你落在我的手心里，知道了你到底是什么……啊，哈利，我确实快乐得很……”

说着，伏地魔抬起一只手，用拇指摩挲着男孩的下唇，那双红眼睛死死地盯着他的嘴唇，就像着了魔一样。哈利的脉搏一下子加快了，他现在竟然在期待着什么，一种扭曲的喜悦就像小蛇一样盘在他的胸口。伏地魔凑近了。

“你……你要做什么？”哈利因为头晕眼花而喘息。

伏地魔又向前倾斜了一些。哈利可以感受到他的回答变成温热的气息，喷在他皮肤上。

“做任何我想做的。”

哈利甚至没来得及出声——一双冰凉的嘴唇吻上了他。

哈利知道他本来应该感受到多么的恶心和恐惧——这可是伏地魔，杀人不眨眼的魔头，有史以来最令人闻风丧胆的黑巫师，他的不共戴天的仇敌——但是在这链接逐步增强之前，快乐就已经渗透进他的理智，让他的嘴唇微微张开，让他的心因为难以承受的欢乐而燃烧。伏地魔忽然捏住他的下颚，舌头一刻不停地索取，哈利的嘴唇完全沦陷了。

这绝不该发生。

可是另一波情绪从哈利的灵魂中铺天盖地地升起，像透光的波浪，排山倒海，浩荡而来。

这绝不该发生。

伏地魔的舌头和他一起交缠、舞蹈、对抗。哈利惊讶地发现自己正在回应和加深这个吻，啊，为什么，为什么他会有如此强烈的反应？为什么，为什么这感觉是这么该死的美妙？

这绝不该发生。

可，为什么这感觉却如此正确？

哈利甚至没注意到不知何时，那看不见的束缚已经消失了。下一秒，他只知道自己的手臂紧紧地发疯一样地把伏地魔拉向自己，充满了近乎绝望的热情，把他们禁忌的吻又加强了千倍。

哈利是那么的……他的所有理智和感情，都在期待中沸腾尖叫着想要。

错了，错了，这事情错得如此离谱，以至于哈利甚至开始理解它了。无数波情绪的浪潮席卷着他，恐惧、震惊、焦躁、欢愉——还有欲望——那欲望是如此的显而易见。他脑中的欢乐仅仅是伏地魔的欢乐吗？他脑中的欲望仅仅是黑魔王的欲望吗？哈利不知道，他也不想知道，毕竟这只是个梦，一个噩梦。毕竟他刚开始觉得感觉又回到了自己身上，他再也不是一个空空的躯壳了。多么不可思议啊，就在几分钟以前他还想要穿过那呢喃着死亡的帷幕，而死亡本身，就在后面静静地等着他……

伏地魔一下子推开了他。

“你比我想象中的还要欲求不满，哈利。”伏地魔仿佛能够看穿他的所有想法。苍白的蛇脸高深莫测，没有一丝表情，眼睛却喑哑地沉沉燃烧。“你是我的，完完全全是我的，永远也不会改变。” 

而尽管哈利知道自己应该被眼前的情景彻底吓呆，但是脑海中伏地魔的快乐和欲望实在是太强烈了，他紧紧地攀援着它们，不顾一切地握住不放，那情感就像火焰在他的灵魂中燃烧。这么多星期以来的第一次，他如此真实地感到自己活着……

伏地魔一下子失去了控制。

他一口咬上哈利的脖子，撕扯着他的衣服，手指狂乱地卷进那头凌乱的黑发。他们之间的链接从平静温和变得狂热，伴随着伏地魔陡然升起的排山倒海的欲望而迅速升温。哈利为那忽然击中他的情绪而震动，那情绪绝不是属于他的。那情绪像河流一样覆盖住他的头脑，而他欢迎着它们，心甘情愿地沉溺在伏地魔的欲望里，直到那欲望也变成自己的欲望。

几秒钟后，袍子和衣服的碎片散落在神秘事务司冰冷的大理石地面上，哈利没有哪怕一丁点概念自己和谁在做什么，但是他能感觉一股强大的魔力渗透进了空气里，让他们周围变得厚重、沉甸而黑暗。一定是伏地魔的最擅长的无杖魔法——他稍纵即逝地想——一个扭曲的会意微笑还来不及在唇上形成，就被伏地魔下一个更加狂热的吻给掠走了。他咬破他的下唇，让哈利的舌头因品尝到自己的鲜血而兴奋，而疼痛就等于享受。哈利感到意乱神迷、摇摇欲坠，几近疯狂。

是的——他在感受。

他感到伏地魔的指甲深深陷入了他的脊背，一声低低的呻吟自他的喉咙深处溢出。是啊，他想道，他能感觉到自己的皮肤在伏地魔的指甲下破裂。是啊，疼痛、狂怒和喜悦，而我想要感受这一切……

当他这样想时，一股更加激烈的欲望狂潮再次掠过他。哈利知道伏地魔的确能够，看到他的想法，尤其是现在他分开了一点好直视着哈利的双眼，那几乎是一个最为迷乱纵情的凝视。

他们的目光只接触了一小会，但是那一小会儿就够让整个世界都分崩离析了。哈利喘不上气来。

紧接着一只手紧紧揪住他的头发，让他被迫转过身去，手和膝盖形成一个非常别扭的姿态。他疼得喘不过气，生理性的泪水涌出了眼眶。但是哈利也同样扭曲而疯狂地享受着，他还想要更多。伏地魔忽然在他身后跪下了，拉开他的双腿。而哈利可以感觉到他那不言而喻的欲望正抵着自己的大腿根，又长又硬。伏地魔继续向他倾身，用蛇佬腔在他耳边嘶嘶到：

“我的…”

哈利颤抖着，他的身体因为一种不自然的强烈渴望而颤栗。石头拱门的破烂织物还在那凝滞的空气中优美地徐徐飘荡，就如同死亡本身一样，静默无言而又洞彻一切，见证着这场世间最罪恶的结合。

……这真的只是一场梦吗？

伏地魔进入了他。没有任何警告，没有前戏，没有虚假的甜言蜜语。只是一阵势不可当、撕裂般的疼痛，但同样妙不可言。哈利叫喊出声，一声声痛苦的嚎叫回荡在死亡事务厅中，像是一首歌。而从伏地魔嘴中逸出的快乐的呻吟与之和鸣。

而这是多么奇怪的感情呀，哈利还在狂乱地想。同时感受着伏地魔的心满意足和自己身体的剧烈疼痛。他沉沦其间，神魂颠倒，身心皆醉。

哈利还想要更多。

伏地魔动了起来，近乎粗鲁地进进出出，疼痛和喜悦紧紧地缠绕在一起，哈利再也无法把这两种感受分开了。他只知道这极其美妙，同时可怕，但现在所感受到的任何、任何都比之前那种食之无味的空洞虚无要好。他尖锐的喘息迅速化为一声新的呻吟——当他的手指无意中碰到自己的性器，这才发现那已经硬的发疼了。哦，老天，他还想要，还想要——

而之前那无法承受的疼痛，正在不知不觉中一点点地消弭融化，变成了光明纯粹，转化为完全未经稀释的纯然幸福。

这绝不该发生。

哈利再一次抑制不住地呻吟出声，嗓音嘶哑。他知道他就要到了，那强烈的快感让他难以承受。那快感平地起高楼。狂风撼树，天狗食月。

“来吧，哈利……”伏地魔用蛇佬腔在他耳边喃喃。

天啊，事情到底是怎么会到这一步的，真是大错特错，错到难以置信。他一边想着一边在高潮的边缘沉浮挣扎。错到美妙超凡。

可是有一瞬间，在伏地魔卷进他头发的狂乱手指下，哈利又同时强烈地感受到自己脑后的反骨——他那缺席已久的顽固性格、那不肯低头的格兰芬多特质的回归……而自己屈服于伏地魔的欲望是多么软弱屈从……哈利感到自责又恼怒，他开始试着不要再——

伏地魔哈哈大笑。他加快了抽插的速度，让哈利失败的抵抗以另一声难耐的、深喉的呻吟告终。哈利无法抵抗。他已经彻底迷失了。

这绝不该发生。

“来吧……”

那蛇佬腔还在他耳边轻柔喃喃，而哈利一下子跌入了一片白热化的爆炸，他的眼前烟花炸裂，有几秒完全丧失了意识。

而就在他艰难地企图从这高潮中重新恢复过来，就在他还在伏地魔的喘息中悸动不已时，伏地魔再一次狠狠地一插到底，让黑魔王自己的高潮也爆发了。极乐的浪潮同时把他们两个人都击垮了。

哈利闭上双眼，满目金星。

而当这一切结束以后，伏地魔的双臂还依然占有性地环在哈利瘦瘦的腰间。他们保持这个姿态有一会儿没动，哈利努力平缓着自己急促的呼吸和狂跳的脉搏——他的胳膊还在颤抖，他的膝盖那么软，他不知道自己还能坚持多久不倒下。

再一次，就像能听到哈利的意识一样，伏地魔首先站了起来，然后之前那些看不见的绳索把哈利轻轻扶了起来。哈利的头脑现在还在因为一种渴求而嗡鸣。但这种渴求和先前那隐天蔽日的欲望完全不一样。

“你马上就要醒了，可能记不太起这个梦。”伏地魔淡淡地说，“但是记住了……”

他再一次用手指轻轻地抚摸哈利的额头，就像之前的一样，只不过这一次哈利不再徒劳地尝试躲开了。哈利的额前挂满了汗水，又湿又烫。而伏地魔的手却是奇异的冰凉，那触碰对于他的皮肤来说是一股令人舒适的慰藉。“我还会来找你的，我亲爱的魂器……”

哈利皱起了眉毛。他完全不知道魂器是什么，而伏地魔显然也不准备解释。“我还会来找你，你也会来找我的。不管你是否愿意……你都是我的……”

他们身边的房间的边缘开始闪起了微光。哈利知道他马上就要醒了，马上就要回到女贞路四号，回到他那可怕的、麻木不仁的生活里，身旁除了达利谁也没有，除了深陷在孤独痛苦的泥潭里根本无事可做……

伏地魔的目光离开了他的伤疤，直直地望进他的双眼。那最后一句话不再是冷漠而没有情感的了，那里有一种让哈利感到强烈共情的东西。

“我会来找你的。”


	2. Awake 苏醒

哈利的耳朵嗡嗡直响。

先开始，他觉得是肯定是外边什么噪音吵醒了他。一种拉长的、刺耳的声音还在他的耳畔回响。他用手背揉了揉眼睛，又使劲眨了眨，好让自己的意识清晰起来。天花板全是重影儿、房间也看起来模模糊糊的。哈利感到有一点不安。

他在床头柜上四处摸索自己的眼镜，耳鸣还没有消失。他刚才到底梦到什么啦？他敢肯定那一定是很重要的什么……是的，而且不怎么愉快。他皱着眉头努力回忆更多的细节，一边戴上了眼镜。周边的景色一样子清晰多了，但是梦境还是模糊一片。

哈利用手捂住耳朵好来摆脱这种噪音。那声音确实慢慢减弱了，就像是木琴上弹奏的音符一样，先开始很响亮，之后就越来越轻柔……哈利入了迷一样地努力回忆着他的梦，呆呆地躺在床上，某个瞬间他觉得自己似乎想起了一个嗓音……

忽然间，卧室的窗子传来一阵刺耳的咔嗒咔嗒的声音，把沉思中的他吓了一跳。一只小仓谷猫头鹰正啄着玻璃。那鸟儿抓着一只卷的紧紧的卷轴，而露在外面的是一行绝不会认错的墨绿色的、瘦长的圈圈套圈圈的字体……哈利腾地从床上跳了起来，差点摔到地上。

“我会来找你的。” 

说不清为什么，这句话就像闪电一样击中了他。哈利打开窗子，从那恼怒的猫头鹰爪中一把抓过卷得紧紧的信轴。难道他刚才梦到邓布利多会来找他？来把他从与达利一家水深火热的生活中挽救出来吗？他笨手笨脚地拆着信，这几个礼拜以来的第一次，心中几乎涌起了希望。那只仓谷猫头鹰不高兴地叫了一声，飞过屋子，去海德薇的食槽里喝水去了。

哈利迅速地扫过整张羊皮纸。

亲爱的哈利：

如果你方便的话，我将在本星期五夜里十一点到女贞路4号来接你去陋居，他们邀请你在那里度过暑假剩余的日子。

另外，我在去陋居的路上要办一件事，若能得到你的协助我将非常高兴。详情见面时谈。

请将回信托这只猫头鹰捎回。星期五见。

你最忠实的

阿不思邓布利多

 

哈利愣住了，绿色的瞳孔闪亮着放大。一瞬间，一个真正的笑容几乎要在他嘴唇上形成，一个美好的不真实的瞬间，啊，邓布利多就要来接他了——

“我会来找你的。”

之前那几乎已经消失的耳鸣现在又回来了。像一颗小石子投进哈利的记忆里，掀起层层涟漪。这一次哈利完全想起来了，那是一个刺耳的、恐怖的嗓音——

神秘事务司的石台、摇曳的帷幕……还有那双血红、血红的双眼——

像触电一样，哈利猛地松开了羊皮纸。这是一个陷阱。他哆嗦着想，看着那封信打着旋儿落到了地上。这一定是一个陷阱，他的梦境——那恶梦——尽管他只能记起其中的几个瞬间，但是他能确信那句话是伏地魔对他说的，而绝不是邓布利多。伏地魔向哈利保证他一定会来找他……

哈利一定是又潜进了黑魔王的思想，然后……正好看到了伏地魔最近制定的抓他的计划……这样一切就都对上了，而这封信就是个诱饵。哈利呆呆地瞪着地上那片羊皮纸，好像指望它能马上弹起来向自己发射一个死咒似的。

房间那头的猫头鹰不耐烦地叫了一声，吓得哈利尖叫了一声。然后他又因为自己的大惊小怪而有点脸红，哈利清了清喉咙，捡起这封信把它重新放回到桌子上。喂，理智一点儿，别太担心。他对自己嘀咕着，这封信又不会爆炸。好吧，至少不会太快爆炸。他不大情愿地又加了一句。

伏地魔真的能够通过一封信来联系他吗？如果他能的话这显然是一个巨大的安全漏洞，哈利思忖着。但是，如果不是伏地魔的话，又是谁给他寄的这封信？反正哈利现在再也不相信那会是邓布利多了，校长甚至都看都懒得看他一眼……而这么快就能摆脱达利一家？甚至他自己都没有先提出要走……这实在是太美好了，不像是真的……

猫头鹰又叫了一声，飞过整个房间停在哈利的肩膀上。它轻轻地催促地啄了啄哈利的耳朵。是的，那信上说要让他回信……

那么，就这样吧。哈利苦涩地想，胡乱地抓过羽毛笔，在羊皮纸的空白处划拉了一个“好的”。猫头鹰迅速捎着信飞出了窗子。哈利望着它消失在夜空里，天边已经开始发亮，马上就要破晓了。哈利只想清楚了一个决定：

他一定得离开女贞路，就在今天。

海德薇还在外面捕食，但她随时都会回来……他应该给罗恩寄封信吗？或者赫敏？他的头脑飞快地转着，不，不行，既然那封信能寄到这里，那就说明他的信件显然被监视了。如果他现在给朋友们寄信，伏地魔就会知道哈利已经发现他的诡计，那他就会更快地来抓自己……

但是伏地魔到底是怎么实现他这个计划的？哈利在屋里来回踱步，咬着下唇拼命地思考。伏地魔当然不能直接出现在这里，因为他母亲的血缘还保护着这座房子呢……或许，或许伏地魔会让他的食死徒喝下复方汤剂？或许他已经设法弄到了一根长长的、银色的老校长的头发了？哈利的脑中出现了一个疯狂的、转瞬即逝的画面，贝拉特里克斯正站在他姨妈姨父的家门口，然后她变成了那个有着长长的白胡子的老巫师，蓝色的眼睛锐利地闪烁着。毕竟这不是伏地魔第一次用复方汤剂了……哈利点了点头，是啊，他再一次想起了小巴蒂·克劳奇，这确实很疯狂，但也确实是一个天才般的主意，能够抓住他……

哈利艰难地咽了口唾沫。他必须得抓紧了。

他飞快地把衣服、书本、羽毛笔，还有其他生活用品乱七八糟地扔进箱子里，直到十分钟以后才愣在原地，想起他不可能把这些都拿上。他还没有成年，身上还带着踪丝。而且他也实在是不愿意自己去哪儿都得拖着一个巨大的笨重的行李箱，那肯定会让他的逃跑困难上不只一点儿。

他把手指插进自己乱糟糟的黑发里。现在他的思维完全是由焦躁和惊恐组成的一团乱麻。他呆呆地站着，目光再一次无意识地聚焦着桌上那张看似无辜的信。

海德薇回来了。她从窗子滑翔进房间，发出了一声轻柔的鸣叫。她一定是注意到哈利的忧虑了，因为她没有直接回到自己的水槽，而是小心翼翼地降落在了哈利的肩膀上。那琥珀色的瞳孔似乎因为担忧而放大了——但其实这很难说，她离哈利太近，他看不太清，更别提她的喙上还挂着一只令人分心的死老鼠。她又低低地鸣叫了一下，哈利把她轻轻移到了自己的前臂上，小心地使自己对那只啮齿动物的恶心不要从面颊上显露出来。

“你真能干——但是好女孩儿，听着，我需要你立马离开这里......你可以先去陋居。但是，呃，不要直接去那儿，在空中兜兜圈子，以防万一被跟踪或被监视.....好吗？”她那大眼睛中的担忧立刻变成了责备的神情。哈利呻吟了一下，“好吧，你可以先把那个吃掉，但要快点儿。”

这回猫头鹰是真生气了，她一下离开了他的肩膀回到了自己笼子的栖息处。而哈利再一次注视着地上摊开的箱子和里面一大堆满溢出来的东西。

好吧，那就只拿上必需品。

最后哈利挑出了几件换洗的衣服、洗漱品、还有他的活点地图和隐身衣，放进了一个小背包里。他把魔杖塞在了裤子的后袋里。这些都做完后，他就得开始准备下一步的行动了，他把背包坚定地甩上了肩膀。

“快去吧，我会和你去陋居会合的，”他跟海德薇说，雪白的猫头鹰刚刚进完食，正把喙浸在水槽里。她依然生着哈利的气，但还是对他的话顺从地叫了一声，亲昵地啄了啄他的耳朵，然后从窗子里飞走了。哈利苦笑着望着她渐渐远去的身影。

他再一次看了眼那封“邓布利多的信”，一个多么残酷的玩笑啊。他那仇敌把一切都伪造得那么完美——墨绿色的墨水，那瘦长的、圈圈套圈圈的斜体字，简直是为他量身定做的一个惊喜。哈利愤怒地想，这可真卑鄙，哪怕是对伏地魔来说也是。来给他一个假象就好像有人会该死地在意他似的，就跟校长真的会出现在门廊外边然后把他从达利一家接到陋居似的……

“真不错！”他站在空房间里大声地说。但他开口的瞬间似乎感受到了什么，一个小小的启示叩击着他意识的边缘。这么多天以来的第一次……他感觉到了什么。可自从回到女贞路以来，生活里明明只剩下麻木了。

这个暑假比去年更糟，去年他还常常被噩梦惊醒，为塞德里克的死而尖叫哭泣，因为那都怪他，都怪他……梦到那片墓地，还有他父母的幽魂……

可是今年夏天却彻底不同。他甚至连感受绝望的能力都没有了。自己就像是一个在演出中被生生切断了线的木偶傀儡，已经支离破碎，丧失了生命，却还被华灯照耀着，被每一个期待的观众瞩目着：大家都等着“大难不死的男孩”再一次站起来行动，可是他早已无法动弹。他甚至都不愿意。他甚至都不在乎。

但昨天晚上的梦……就像有什么从他心中苏醒了。哈利一次又一次回忆梦中的情节。但每一次都是同样的模糊不清，他感到失望和恼怒，他不断地想啊想，脑袋都疼了……

他只能记起石台、嗓音、一双血红、血红的双眼……还有……那梦里的……快乐。那狂野而纯粹的快乐……一定是因为他抓住我了。哈利闷闷不乐地想。伏地魔那么快乐，因为他终于抓住了大难不死的男孩……但是你现在可抓不住我了！哈利走出房间的时候偷笑了一下。他下了楼梯跨过门廊，丝毫没有打算叫醒达利一家。一无所知对大家都好。

室外的空气新鲜又凉爽，凉风丝丝。哈利深深吸了一口气。天空蓝得像幅油画，而阳光就是刚刚刷上的粉色和金色。

“我会来找你的。”

这句话再一次回响在哈利的脑海里，只是这次听起来不再是威胁恐吓的了，而是……友好的？比起一句威胁，这更像是一个承诺。哈利忍不住讽刺地大笑起来。友好的？黑魔王？他经过一条遗弃的小巷，忽然意识到这么多天以来自己第一次在笑。

哈，他真该给伏地魔寄张感谢卡。哈利一边想着一边伸出魔杖，召唤骑士公交车。

他终于感到自己还活着。

一辆亮紫色的公交车从虚空中腾地跳了出来，转过街角，车灯尖叫着在哈利前面几英寸停了下来。哈利微笑着看着车门打开，露出了斯坦熟悉的面孔。

“你好，欢迎乘—”当售票员看到是谁召唤了骑士公交时，眼睛一下子惊讶地瞪大了“哈利波特！”哈利正徒劳地把头发盖到伤疤上，他的微笑变得有点僵硬了。

“嘿，斯坦。很高兴见到你，”而激动的售票员已经冲上来过分热情地握住他的手。

“哈利波特！”他笑着重复道。“怎么回事？你咋叫了骑士公交？你肯定能享受更好的交通工具，是不？”他说着用大拇指指了指身后咆哮的公车。

哈利艰难地把自己的手从斯坦的紧握中抽出来，不好意思地挠了挠头，“呃，没—我并不介意，我还挺喜欢骑士公交的—”

斯坦再次哈哈大笑起来，“也不是所有名人都爱摆臭架子嘛！”他友善地拍了拍哈利的肩膀“所以你要去哪儿？”

“伦敦。”

“对角巷吗？”哈利点点头，斯坦又一次笑出了一嘴牙，他继续呆呆地望着哈利的脸，哈利感觉越来越不舒服了。

“呃……”他暗示地看了看咆哮着等待他们的公交。

斯坦眨眨眼睛清醒过来“好吧好吧，咱这就走了！上来吧，等等我可要让人们知道我见到了谁—”

他小声地嘀咕着，哈利确信他一点也不想继续听斯坦叨唠，他尽可能远地离开了他，只是飞快地跟司机（如果哈利没记错的话，这是一个叫做厄恩的男人，他长得像只猫头鹰，戴着厚厚的眼镜）点了一下头就上楼了。

楼上没什么人。哈利不禁庆幸地发出了一声满足的叹息。他选了一个窗边的座位，把背包放到了大腿上。伴随着震耳欲聋的一声巨响，哈利差点跌到地上。骑士公交再一次出发了。他们就这样离开了女贞路、离开了睡梦中的达利一家，离开了这个糟透、糟透的夏日。

哈利懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，觉得自己暂时还没有被再次甩出去的危险，毕竟这么早很少有人叫公交车的。他把背包拉紧了一点，继续考虑着自己的逃跑计划。

等到对角巷以后，他要先去公共猫头鹰站给罗恩寄封信。那里肯定比较安全……或者，他也可以直接去魔法部找韦斯莱先生，之后他们再一起回陋居……

公交车又一次急停了。哈利在最后一刻飞快地紧紧抓住了扶手才没有被甩出去。他一边调整着自己一边吐槽大家能忍受这辆公交车真是个奇迹，他现在恶心地直想吐。一定是又有人召唤了它——哈利往窗外瞧去，外面是一个陌生的小城镇，看样子还没到伦敦。

而车窗上的倒影也正看着自己呢——一个正死死抓着车座怕被公交启动的惯性甩出去而的年轻人。那碧绿的眼睛在圆框眼镜下因为紧张而睁大，哈利似乎能明白为什么每个人都要强调他有一双莉莉的眼睛了。那绿色是那么的明亮生动而令人印象深刻，尤其在他现在这样紧张的时候，那色度更是绿得灼人。

忽然间，哈利感到车窗上的影像变了一下。他的肾上激素瞬间飙升。他没有听到任何人上车的声音，但就在刚刚，就在这里，在反光的车窗玻璃上，他确信自己看到了什么。那一直在他梦里，在他噩梦里出现的——

一双红眼睛正从倒影里盯着他。

哈利猛地从座位上跳起来抽出魔杖，小包滑到了地上。他疯狂地左右环顾。但那里什么人都没有。哈利飞快地三步并两步跳下楼梯，努力压下心中不断攀升的惊恐和反胃。或许他只是出现了幻觉，这只是他想象出来的，绝不是——

他愣住了。眼前看到的情景就像是灌下了一大桶冰。他肺里所有的空气都消失了。

司机厄恩已经死了。毋庸置疑地死了。他的身体蜷缩在地上，被眼镜所放大的眼睛茫然而空洞地望着天花板。斯坦高举着魔杖，脸上空洞地、没有任何表情地转向了哈利，像僵尸一样机械地对准了他。

哈利一下子回过神来，抽出自己的魔杖大喊——“除你武器！”但是售票员躲了过去，正当哈利准备再一次出击的时候，一股强烈的感情浪潮瞬间席卷了他，让他感到头重脚轻。

快乐。

那不属于他的快乐在他心底迸发，填满了他的整个灵魂。斯坦还在用魔杖指着他的胸口……哈利想要反抗，但是那快乐实在是让他头晕目眩，周围的世界都开始奇怪地、不自然地旋转起来，哈利甚至以为是公交车又一次开动了……

他颤抖着往后退了一步，觉得自己马上就要昏倒了，他等待着头随时撞上坚硬的地面……但是没有。一双手臂紧紧箍在他的腰间，他无法回头，无法看到是谁。而内心的喜悦再一次隐天蔽日地扩散，鲸吞了他的理智，蚕食了他的震惊，甚至驱散了所有他所感到的恐惧。

然后哈利一下子想起来了。那个梦，那噩梦，那些场景。黑色的袍子和苍白的皮肤，还有那双血红、血红的双眼，那紧紧锁住自己身体的双臂，就像现在一样，还有那恐惧还有快乐还有疼痛还有欲望。是啊，那隐天蔽日的欲望—

接下来的瞬间将永远在哈利心智最前方噼啪作响地燃烧，这是他最后一个确信自己还能知道的记忆，一个毫无疑问的事实——高高盘旋在即将到来临的心灵混战的最上方。

那是一个美丽的，慎重的承诺。

“我保证过了会来找你的，我的魂器……”

那是一句紧贴着他耳边的轻柔呢喃。哈利一下子知道了来者是谁。阴暗的嘶嘶声在他脸颊拨撩，温热的呼吸在他的耳廓起舞。哈利的心瞬间结冰了。他张开嘴想要疯狂地大笑或者放声尖叫或者惊讶地大喊，他也不知道——他所有的情绪都已溺死在了伏地魔势不可当的狂喜里了。

而接下来听到的那一句，飞跃了温柔，简直是宽慰心灵的一阵爱抚。那一句一下子让他失去了意识，身体软绵绵地塌下来。

“嘘……睡吧。”

黑暗。那纯粹的，厚重的，广阔无边的黑暗。

哈利所温柔坠入。


	3. Asleep 沉眠

黑暗慢慢为光明让路。

光徐徐降临，就像一道慵懒而淡薄的日光，随之而来的是之前那熟悉的耳鸣声。那声音从一片寂静中起身，稳定地渐强，直到两个字突破所有尘埃弥漫的尖锐高音，像枝条一样编织交错着曼妙而出，那轻柔的，舒缓的，

“……灵魂……”

指尖。一小片羽毛在哈利的额头起舞。而直到此刻才他感知到自己的身体，感到有意识自远方来。那触碰就像是一个开关，让他的心开始跳动，呼吸不再停滞，而眼前越来越亮。世界在清醒与沉眠之间反复摇摆，一如在一条微妙的国界线边缘漫游。哈利就要醒了……

但忽然间，那在他额头轻轻摩挲的指尖收回了，而一种全新的感觉又开始降临。他能感觉到那无处不在——细小的、微麻的刺痒感掠过他的皮肤，覆盖了他的整个身体，一开始不太舒服……但很快就被一股厚重的、无边无际的温暖所吞没……他好像被裹在一床羊毛毯中，或者某种用枕头织成的茧里……而前一秒他还觉得马上就要睁开了的眼皮，在此刻又变得像铅一样。没有什么能够抗拒住那去而复返的压迫性睡眠，他努力挣扎，但再一次掉进了黑暗的深渊里，可是就在他沉没之前，他发誓自己听到了一股笑声，一股轻柔而飘渺的大笑——

“……灵魂……”

哈利在大海中浮沉。

他的意识随着潮汐一起涨涨落落。黑暗携他出海，但那里他既看不到什么，也感觉不到什么。时间已然凝滞，他的思绪是一片纯白。

然后，不可抑制地，他发现海浪正把自己轻轻地捎向岸边，靠近了光亮。

而那光亮——以及，他的理智——在不断地增强，终于让他可以再度形成一些思维了。这是怎么回事？他回忆着……他记起那封信。那墨绿色的瘦瘦的斜体。那邓布利多写的……不，不是邓布利多……一个陷阱……

这是一个陷阱，是吗？

哈利又回忆起了骑士公交……斯坦·桑帕克，还有司机……厄恩，已经死去了，他的眼睛空洞地望着天花板，被厚厚的眼镜所放大——

他企图再一次睁开自己的眼睛，但是它们并不合作。他的眼皮那么沉重，那么沉重……可是越来越亮的光明又从黑暗中起舞。一种类似于恐慌的情绪从他心中升起。

难道我已经死了吗？

‘不。’

一个嗓音清晰地在他头脑里回答他。虽然他本应该吓得跳起来，但奇怪的是，哈利似乎觉得在头脑里听到有人说话挺自然的。

又或者这才是最该令人警觉的一件事。

哈利努力理顺自己的思路，企图找到一点逻辑。他笨拙地排列着自己沉没在黑暗以前的种种事情……

‘我还……活着？’他思考着，发现自己无须开口就能被对方听到。

‘是的，哈利……我已经告诉过你了，死亡是不会带走你的。’

这无疑是伏地魔。他的嗓音让哈利联想到某种冷冷的反光玻璃。表面上平坦而光滑，但是边缘却尖利而危险。随时等待着变成闪亮的匕首。

哈利沉默着，感到自己头脑中的齿轮转的更快了一点。他企图睁开他的眼睛，但是再一次失败了。

‘那么，我在哪儿？’

‘在精神上……或者通俗来说，在睡眠里。’

哈利对伏地魔故意避重就轻的答案有点恼怒。“是啊，所以说，我到底在哪儿？”

一个停顿。

‘在一个谁也找不到你的地方。’

恐慌这次是真的攫住了他的心。“你把我打晕了，然后关在了某个地方。”又是一阵短暂的沉默，伏地魔显然是不想回答他。哈利追问道：“为什么？为什么你要这样做？”

伏地魔的嗓音高了几度，玻璃尖尖的边缘一下子变得锋利了。“因为你是属于我的。而我，总是会收好自己的东西。”

一瞬间，巨大的惊恐扼住了他的喉咙，哈利说不出话来。那个梦，他曾与伏……那真的只是个梦吗？

只是个梦又能让事情变得好些吗？

又过了很长时间——但其实哈利也不能确定，这里的时间早已和外界脱节了——他再一次找回了自己的声音。（好吧，只是他精神上的声音，而他的身体就像是消失了一样。）

‘那么，魂器又是什么？’

而就在哈利觉得伏地魔不会再和他说什么的时候，伏地魔再一次开口了，他的语气几乎是耐心的‘……你并不需要知道这些细节。’

哈利压下内心的愤怒，努力保持声调平稳：

‘但是你曾说过什么‘灵魂’。’

一阵长长的、意味深长的停顿。

哈利感到了一小点轻快的胜利感。他不是有意听到那个的，但他现在确信自己总算触及到了一点事实。

然而伏地魔的反应依然是无动于衷，他的回答就像是外科手术一样冷酷、精准、剔除了所有多余的感情。“魂器，就是用来乘放人的一片灵魂的容器。”

哈利的头脑飞速旋转着，企图拼好整个拼图。‘你管我叫魂器？’他的喉咙因为恐惧而剧烈燃烧：‘你管我叫这个？你为什么叫我这个？我绝不是——我没有——这不可能’

他的思绪被远远地抛在了后面，连这疯狂的事实的可能性都不敢触及。然而伏地魔没有提供任何其他可能的解释。沉默在不断地延伸，每一秒都是巨大的煎熬。

‘不，’哈利喘息着，竭尽全力想动他的下巴。但是他的声音到底还是在头脑里，而没有被真正地说出。‘不，你错了，我绝对不可能有你的一片灵魂。这太疯狂了。这……绝不可能。’

‘是的，你有。当我企图去杀死你那天它就在你体内了。从本质上讲，你是我自己的延伸。我灵魂的一部分的承载者……我的魂器。’

‘但是……你……你就不能把它收回去吗？’

又是一阵被震惊吞没的沉默。然后，令人惊讶地，伏地魔打破了自己那冷漠的面具。

他哈哈大笑起来。

哈利愤怒地皱起了眉毛，就像他错过了什么十分重要的信息一样。“怎么了？这有什么好笑的？如果我真的有你一片灵魂，那么快把它弄出去！我一点也不想—”

“这是不可能的。”伏地魔的声音突然变得尖锐，恶毒和致命了。 哈利的心如此剧烈地晃动着，卡在了他的喉咙里。然而在经历了紧张的一刻停滞之后，黑魔王继续开口，而现在现在他带上了一种微妙而讽刺的甜蜜腔调。

“你承载着我伟大的灵魂，哈利。我们被灵魂的纽带连接在一起。只要你还活着，我就不会死去。”这真是哈利听过的最没逻辑的话了，这与那个预言完全相反。但黑魔王却如此言之凿凿。

“所以……所以你把我关了起来……让大家没法找到我，”这些想法在脑子中渐渐形成，就像是从一个长长的隧道那头传过来的，不断虚弱地回响着。然后，再一次地，他感到自己的思绪要被拉扯到黑暗中，到那茫茫沉睡的大海里去了。

‘是的。’

‘停下……不。你不能……’

他竭力攀援着光亮，想把这场对话继续下去，但是他的意识已经渐渐飘远了……一切的一切都越来越黯淡……

而，同时他又发现自己正在越来越轻……多么奇怪啊，他眼前的睡眠世界正在转变成其它什么……

 

烟雾。一开始是灰色的，呈羽状蓬在哈利的上方，刚刚好他的手够不到的位置。哈利注视着它，入了迷地看着那灰色变成一种亮蓝。他微笑了起来，这情景让他有种说不清的熟悉感，就好像这团明亮的蒸汽云是他的一个老朋友。

蓝色的烟雾消散了。而就在失望的浪潮刚刚要冒尖儿时，又一团新的云雾出现了。这一次是明亮的、雀跃的粉红色。是啊，这是多么的熟悉呀，这一定是一个他一直都钟爱但却忘却了的游戏。哈利伸出手去，想要碰到那团粉色的云，他重心不稳地往前迈了一步，忽然意识到有什么不对。他变小了，四肢比例不协调，而且相当笨拙。可这些认知比起那团漂亮的粉色的云来显得黯然失色。

他的胳膊往外伸着，伸着，小小的手马上就要够到那团粉了，他已经迈出了下一步，这才发现自己脚下没有可踩的地方了，太迟了——他马上就要从峭壁边缘栽下去，落到几千英里以下的寒冷的坚硬的地面——

“詹姆！”

一双强壮有力的双手立刻从他张开的胳膊下抱住了他，轻轻地举起他，就好像他还是个小婴儿一样。哈利抬头看看是谁救了他，震惊地发现眼前的男人和自己长得几乎一样。

“恩，亲爱的？”这人看似很无辜的说。这是一个有着乱糟糟的黑发和褐色眼睛的年轻男人，他正把哈利拉近了自己的胸膛。哈利一下子就明白这是谁了。

这是一段记忆吗？还是一个梦？

他的父亲……

“别用那种语气说什么‘恩，亲爱的’，我告诉你，我刚才可是看到了！” 一个女人站在门口，双手撑在臀部，看起来很愤怒。她长长的红头发扎了起来，绿眼睛因为生气而闪闪发光。哈利忍不住看呆了。

他的母亲。

“嘿，他没事儿，我们只是闹着玩，这没——”

“闹着玩！”莉莉叫了起来，哈利为他的父亲感到了一丝不详的预感，她的母亲现在看起来真的很吓人。“老天在上，如果你再不停止对咱们儿子弄这些愚蠢的、企图让他展示魔力的举动，我下周一定会咒死你！你等着的。”哈利听到自己的父亲吸了一口气正准备反驳，但是莉莉立马打断：“我刚才可是完完全全看到你在干什么了！——把儿子放在一把椅子上，弄一团你明知道他最喜欢的烟雾让他追逐它，然后呢，哈利就会掉下去。怎么样，你难道指望他能自己反弹起来吗？！”

“这真的没什么！”詹姆喊道。但这显然是一句错话，现在莉莉的眼睛危险地眯紧了。詹姆结结巴巴，企图弥补过来，“真-真的！你该看看我爹在我小时候干了啥—他故意在楼梯口绊倒我，把我放在大开着的窗户旁——无意冒犯，莉莉，但你是在一群过分紧张的麻瓜的保护下长大的—”

“好吧，谢天谢地！这让他至少还有一个负责任的家长！“莉莉在空中举起了手臂。她现在走进了起居室，而哈利感到自己的父亲把他拉得更近了，紧贴着他胸口。他觉得父亲好像把他当成了一面小小的婴儿挡箭牌，用来抵挡自己妻子的狂怒。

詹姆不好意思地笑了笑。“他不会有事的，莉莉，你知道我永远不会让他受伤的！ 我一直在边上看着呢，肯定能接住他。而且，我用我的魔杖打赌，他一定会反弹起来，甚至是悬浮！我只是想看看预言中提到的力量嘛！”他说着把哈利轻轻抛到了空中，就好像他在飞一样。当詹姆再次稳稳地接住他时，哈利抑制不住地咯咯笑了起来，这也是他超爱的另一个游戏——在空中飞。

他直直地穿过了那团粉红色的云，吸了一口气，鼻子痒痒的。当詹姆再次接住他的时候，哈利忍不住打了一个喷嚏。

“抓住你啦！”詹姆夸张地大声说，一边笨手笨脚地用袖子给哈利抹了把脸。“拥有黑魔王所不知道的力量——喷鼻涕！”

“够了！”莉莉冲了过来，而尽管她看起来相当冷酷无情，但还是极其温柔而小心翼翼地从丈夫手中抱过了哈利，“就是不算上你的话，也已经有够多的人要杀死咱们的儿子了。”她说着把哈利搂紧了一点，暖洋洋的安全感一下子浸透了哈利全身。没有什么比这更自然、更安谧的事情了，被自己的母亲所怀抱着。哈利感到她的唇轻轻蹭过自己的头顶，她的胸脯起伏着——她正在深深地嗅着他呢，看样子永远也不会满足。

“我知道了，莉莉——我们来到这儿做这些，也都是为了保护他嘛……”詹姆抱歉地说，但是哈利能肯定，自己的妈妈，此刻就像自己一样，完全无暇顾及他父亲的任何言语了。整个世界都浓缩成一个小小的拥抱，母亲与儿子，此外皆是无意义的喧嚣。

“呣…”莉莉含糊不清地哄着他。而她的下一句话。那么和蔼而轻柔，那句话是在全世界里只对哈利一个人说的。如果爱真的能具象化，那么它一定就是莉莉现在这俯在他耳畔的嗓音了，“我会永保你平安的，哈利，”她温柔地喃喃。

“我的爱会永保你平安。”

 

潮汐又开始把他向光亮处拖拽。

那个梦——记忆？——正在迅速地褪去……在它完全模糊之前哈利就已经失去它了，细节变得模糊不清，幻影融合在一块，就像是一副印象派的画一样难以辨认。光一点一点地涌入，而现在——哈利可以感觉到梦境和真实之间的不同了。

他的身体依然温暖而沉重，不过这一次，他能够睁开双眼了。

一片纯白。广阔的、近乎炫目的纯白。他思考了片刻，觉得自己听到了风声——但不，也不是窃窃私语——不，不，那是之前那种熟悉的，尖锐的耳鸣声——

“你为什么离开了你亲戚家？”

哈利企图坐了起来，在明亮、空旷的房间里眨了眨眼睛。他想要找到这个声音的来源，但是自己的眼睛依然无法适应这纯白色。

“你在哪？”他问道，嗓子因为太久没说话而沙哑。

“伏地魔大人从来不把一个问题问两遍。”他忽然说。那些尖尖的玻璃边缘再一次隐现出来。

哈利皱着眉头。“那是什么鬼问题，你还问我为什么要离开？”他吐了口口水。“难道等着你来抓我吗？”

一阵沉默。哈利四肢麻木，但他尝试着慢慢地站了起来，血液一下子涌上他的头脑，让他感到头晕目眩。

“你在哪儿呢？”他又问了一边，而这一次，当他转头去看的时候——一下子就看到了对方：伏地魔身上充满了一种令人生畏的，炫目的荣光。哈利将将压下自己一声惊恐的叫喊。

他笨拙而迅速地往后退了几步，企图远离伏地魔的身影，这和上次伏地魔出现在他梦里时是多么的不同啊……哈利确定自己现在还不想死。

伏地魔居高临下地俯视着，血红的双眼一眨不眨地凝视着他，就像是猎食者思考着如何最好地吞下食物一样，哈利颤抖了一下。

“你觉得我会去你亲戚家？”伏地魔饶有兴趣地发问道，就像在询问哈利明日的天气如何。“你肯定知道这是不可能的吧？”

哈利忽然有了一种非常不舒服的感觉，觉得自己傻极了。但他继续开口“是啊，你当然不能，但是显然你准备派你的一个食死徒去那里，让我以为是邓布利多来接我……”

伏地魔不动声色地打量着他，脸上没有任何一点表情。哈利等待着，他能感到当自己了解事实时恐惧正慢慢顺着脊背爬上来……

“那……那封信……”他结巴着，但伏地魔还是什么也没说，只是继续带着不可知的面具打量着他。

“你……那是你对不对？伪造了一封邓布利多的信……?”他的声音忽然提高了一个八度。

哈利不由自主地想起那个猫头鹰带来的卷轴，而伏地魔如此专注地看着他，哈利肯定他一定已经毫不费力地看到了自己的想法。

伏地魔的嘴边卷起了一个极小的微笑。在他要说任何之前哈利就已经感到那巨大的恐惧了。

“看起来邓布利多帮了我一个大忙。我该给他写封感谢信。”

哈利眩晕了。

“不……”

他想要再往后退一步，但是他的小腿麻木，膝盖发软。他跌坐在地上，颤抖的手指着绝望地抓住自己的头发，哈利猛地闭上双眼，不可思议地摇着头。

“不，不，你在说谎……”但他知道这是真的。他不敢相信自己竟然错失了和邓布利多一起离开的机会，没有去陋居，而是直直地跌进了伏地魔张开的双臂里……多么愚蠢、鲁莽、自杀式的做法……

他不知道自己在那儿坐了多久，因为痛苦而颤抖着。伏地魔看起来满意极了——

大难不死的男孩，颤抖着跪坐在自己面前。哈利感到绝望地想吐。

“大家……大家都以为我死了吗？”他再次努力开口发问，闭上了眼睛，平缓着呼吸等待答案。

“你再也不必再担心外界怎么看你了。”

哈利猛地抬起了头，他也死死盯住那双冷漠而毫无波澜的红眼睛，自己的绿眼睛和心中的怒火一同熊熊燃烧。

“这他妈又是什么意思？”他沸腾着说，“你不能就把我关在这儿，剥夺我的意识或怎么样。凤凰社会找到我的，他们会——”

然后他的双脚再一次离开了地面，被猛地提了起来，好平视着伏地魔的双眼。这感觉可恐地熟悉，尤其是他发现自己的双臂也再一次被那些看不见的绳索绑在了身体两侧。当他想起上一次自己被这样对待时，哈利突然有了一种非常不好的预感。

“我可以对你随心所欲，”黑魔王轻哼着，离自己那挣扎的俘虏又走近了一步。“相信我吧，哈利。绝对没有任何人……”

一根手指慢慢地掠过哈利的面颊。

“……任何人……”

快乐。那疯狂的，纯粹的喜悦涌进了哈利的心里，和他自己的情感纠缠在一块……伏地魔再一次倾身，对着他耳边轻轻低语，而哈利无法躲开……

“……都无法找到你……”

一股恐惧与欲望的狂潮几乎撕裂了哈利的整个身体。伏地魔因为他剧烈的挣扎而哈哈大笑。他能感到伏地魔节节拔高的欲望——当他看着自己，哈利·波特，如此脆弱、恐惧、动弹不得——就能让黑魔王一下子兴奋起来了。那个变态的，恶心的混蛋——

而这个认知，无疑也让哈利更恐惧了。

“—不—不要”他可悲地结巴着。而这对于伏地魔来说一定是最悦耳动听的音乐。因为当他这样请求时，伏地魔的欲望一下子增长了十倍。黑魔王再一次笑了。

“你上一次可不是这么说的。”他低声嘀咕，现在哈利得费尽全力才能不使自己的感情完全被黑魔王的感情所吞噬。

“那—那时—我没—我不—”哈利不知道该怎样解释之前发生的事情。说他只是一时头脑发热想要自杀吗？他当时只是想——

“感受。”伏地魔帮他说出了自己的想法。现在他那长长的蜘蛛一样的手指正在哈利身体上下探索、漫游、旋转，当他再一次开口时他的唇来回擦过哈利的耳边。“而你也确实感受到了……”

哈利的头脑一团乱麻。他口不择言地说着什么，词语机械地一个一个蹦出他的嘴。“那些—你的—这些—你的情感！”他火冒三丈，同时整个身体都在因为羞耻而燃烧。要把伏地魔的情感从他自己的情感中剥离出去太难了。就像是在一瓶清水中滴入墨水，一小会儿以后，你就再难从这黑暗的液体中认出之前的清晰、澄澈的水了。

“你总是不理解我所说的，哈利，”伏地魔近乎屈尊地说，就好像实在给一个小孩子解释，“我的情感就是你的情感。你的灵魂属于我的灵魂。你。就。是。我。的。”

他的唇落在了哈利的唇上，而哈利根本无法抵抗——伏地魔的欲望压倒了他，浸透了他的每一根神经纤维。当他们深入着这个吻，先前那熟悉的激情再一次席卷而来；一阵欲望的暴雨滂沱而下，摧毁和冲走了所有关于恐惧、惊慌和耻辱的概念。

哈利情难自禁。

而尽管在激烈的撕咬中哈利觉得自己的下唇已然流血，尽管一声低低的呻吟已经从他的喉咙里溢出——当他挣扎着回吻，想要占据片刻的主导地位……但事情朝着更黑暗的方向发展了。弥漫在他们身旁的白色渐渐黯淡，而他正被再一次地拖到沉睡的深海里去……

伏地魔松开了他，当他再一次大笑起来的时候，那听起来就像是从很远的地方传过来的。哈利困惑地眨眨眼睛，看着眼前那穿透性的目光。伏地魔的眼睛依然被欲望所覆盖，但是毋庸置疑另一种喜悦也在那生动的、猩红色虹膜中起舞。

黑魔王的身影慢慢变得模糊不清了，他的脸正在迅速消逝。“好梦……”尾音还在轻柔地拉长着，他已经消失在了黑暗中。让哈利在空中悬停着的那些透明绳索也消失了，于是他开始向下……坠落，坠落，坠落……

暴雨倾盆，一道刺目的闪电划过天际。哈利睁开了双眼。

大雨正像刀子一样噼里啪啦地砸在他脸上。他眯起眼睛，试图定位自己——谢天谢地，眼镜上防水防湿咒好歹还能让他在呼啸的旋风中看得清周围——而当他握紧扫帚往下望时，就已经知道这是在哪儿了。

是在魁地奇球场。他隐约能望见在自己下方很远处的那几个球门柱，还有几团模糊的、红黄相间的影子在雨中穿梭，寻找着鬼飞球的踪迹……

他想起来了。这是他三年级那场与赫奇帕奇的比赛，就是那场他差点摔死的比赛……因为……

就在他回忆起来的同时，他已经感受到了它们。摄魂怪。一股比暴雨还要可怕千百倍的寒流一下子向他袭来。他急急地调转扫帚来面对它们，注视着那些翻滚的长袍——那既令人恐惧，但伴随着缥缈的前行却又有一股难以言说的美感。在狂风中，它们以一种非人类的优雅姿态徐徐飞行，黑色的布料掩起神秘的形态，只留一点微风涟漪的轻动。就像一直在这场暴雨中置身事外。

而在他脑袋的一个小角落里，哈利又一次看到了那石台，感觉到破烂的帷幕拂过皮肤的触感……

小天狼星跌了进去……

尖叫声再一次在他耳畔回响：那是他自己撕心裂肺的尖叫，当小天狼星没有笑着从帷幕里出来，没有继续加入战斗……当卢平告诉他一切已经太晚了，他已经离开了……

神魂怪还在逼近。它们太多了，他知道自己马上就要跌下扫帚，直直地坠向地面……

可是，不。一股决心忽然涌上他的心间。不，他早已不是那个十三岁的小男孩了，他比当时更强大，更有力量—他在自己口袋里摸索着魔杖—

“呼神护卫！”哈利大喊，一缕银光冒了出来，离他最近的兜帽下的身影迟疑了片刻——但是那银色的蒸汽只停留了一小会就开始闪烁，最后完全消失了……

想点高兴的事儿，他强迫着自己，想点高兴的……但是他脑中依然一片空白。还有什么可高兴的呢？他被绑架了，因为自己的愚蠢被伏地魔关在某处，将要永远地困在自己这些噩梦里了……他辜负了所有人的希望……没有人会来救他……没有人……

‘我的爱会永保你平安。’

哈利想不起自己何时听过这句话，但是一个模糊的景象似乎从很远的地方遥遥前来……红色的头发，熟悉的香气……那种温暖，温暖的安全感…….

那是他妈妈的话……

“呼神护卫！”他再一次吼道，这一次集中精力回忆起莉莉的爱意。一只银色的牝鹿雀跃而出，哈利感到心中一股宽慰。那守护神棒极了，向摄魂怪辐射着炫目的光波，让它们立刻溃散了。哈利嘲笑着它们的退却，再次升回到了空中，那牝鹿现在在一圈一圈地围着他奔跑。

然后哈利忽然想到。

“小天狼星！”

他大叫着，向球场的最高一排俯冲，牝鹿依然陪着他，就像希望的灯光一样伴在他左右。

然后他一眼就看到了那条大狗——他当时还以为那是不祥，但现在他已经知道了那就是他的教父，悄悄来看他打魁地奇……快乐在他心底绽放，就像一团火焰被点燃，暴雨的寒冷早就不能奈何他了。

“小天狼星！”他再一次大叫，但是风从他嘴中夺去了这声呼喊，把它扔到别的地方去了，随着哈利飞近，他看到自己的教父警惕起来。大脚板的耳朵竖了起来，头警觉地抬着。

然后它跑走了。

“等等！小天狼星！等等！”哈利大声吼着，但那在剧烈的暴雨中几乎微不可闻。他的守护神摇曳起来。

小天狼星用四只脚跑起来快多了。就算骑在扫帚上，哈利也很难跟上他。在乌云隐天蔽日的情况下在地上找一只黑色的大狗实在是太难了。哈利眯起双眼，绝望地搜索着，而恐惧已经开始在他的血管中弥漫，他飞快地扫过整个地面……

大脚板消失了。

不不，他必须要找到他，他绝不能再一次失去他——

那里。哈利看到了一串黑色的爪印，正通向打人柳。

哈利一个俯冲，疯狂地催促着扫帚，但小天狼星还是太快了，那只巨大的黑狗已经钻进了隧道，灵活地把打人柳猛烈的攻击留在身后。

哈利尽可能地靠近了打人柳，然后从扫帚上滑下来，将将躲过一个对着他脸打来的枝桠。他匍匐着前行，寻找打人柳的入口，另一个挥舞的枝条从他身后袭来，他飞快地钻进通道，听到身后的地面传来一声砰的猛击。

“小天狼星！”哈利再一次大喊。通道里黑极了，但他甚至不敢浪费一秒来点燃魔杖。而是飞快地往前爬，一边用手摸索着。终于，他的指尖触到了尖叫屋棚的木地板。他使劲地往上挤压，旧地板咯吱咯吱地抗议着。

他从出口窜了出来，把魔杖举到脸前“荧光闪烁！”

光填满了屋子，但是他发现这里不再是尖叫屋棚了。

哈利甚至一点也不惊讶。因为他的噩梦总是一次又一次地把他带到这个地方来，以这种或那种方式。处在这可怕的熟悉的房间里，他的心再一次剧烈地跳动。

“小天狼星！”他再一次大喊，笨拙地站了起来，感觉到歇斯底里的疯狂正在自己胸口上升，就像是一个封闭空间的水位一样，马上就要把他淹死了——哈利强迫着自己保持冷静，他一定能找到小天狼星的，他一定能再次和他见面——

一阵爪子接触地面的声音传来。哈利一下子跳了起来，他转过头，瞥见一个转瞬即逝的大狗的影子消失在一扇门后。

“等等！“他拔腿就跑，全力冲刺——他必须在门关闭前找到他，他必须——

太晚了。那扇大门在他面前砰地合上。同时，几扇相同的门也出现了，它们围着哈利旋转，旋转……

哈利跌跌撞撞地倒退了一步，平稳着自己的呼吸。小天狼星到底进了哪扇门？他根本无从知晓，只能绝望地随意走近了其中一扇，听着自己的心跳声在耳边雷鸣。

然后他再一次走进了死亡事物厅。

“小天狼星？”哈利几乎已经不抱希望地呼喊着，听着自己虚弱的回音在房间里回荡。

试探着，哈利走近了石拱门。现在那帷幔几乎以嘲弄的方式轻盈地飘荡着。那耳语依然柔软舒缓。

‘哈利……哈利……哈利……’

如果他现在穿过这扇帷幔又会怎么样呢？

再一次，他被那股无形的诱人的魔力迷住了。小天狼星就在帷幕的那一边……

或许帷幔的那一边并不是死亡，而是别的什么……

哈利久久地站在石拱门前，就像以前的千百个梦里一样。那布料轻盈地舞过他的皮肤，哈利颤抖着合上了双眼。那蛊惑的声音在他心中荡漾，就像一曲动人而抽象的乐曲……

低语忽然间停止了。

绝对的寂静压迫着他的耳膜。哈利好像一下子被扔进了真空里。然后他的心脏忽然停滞了，什么东西正死死地抓着他的膝盖。他猛地睁开双眼。

一只苍白的手伸出帷幔，凶狠地抓着他的腿。哈利尖叫着踢开了它，跌下了石台，摔在地上狂乱地后退，他的眼睛依然锁在从织物后面爬出的东西上——

那东西以一种极其缓慢的、非人类的方式爬了出来，它的身体一点点从帷幕后面呈现，就像刚从地狱里出来。而当哈利看到它的头时，他所有的恐怖尖叫瞬间死在了喉咙里。那长长的、纠结成一团的黑发……

它的眼睛是纯白色的。半透明的蜡黄皮肤紧贴在枯瘦的脸颊上，还在从头骨上不断地剥落、腐烂。一声刺耳的呻吟从它的喉咙里翻滚出来，隆隆地低响着……哈利不知道这样的生物到底有没有视力，但是它那没有瞳仁的眼睛一刻不停地死死地盯着自己。哈利的身体早因原始的恐惧而僵硬了。

他教父的僵尸继续把自己从帷幕中拖出来。

哈利无法动弹；恐惧麻痹了他，他僵硬地趴在地上，只是呆呆地看着小天狼星向他爬过来，他的腿不自然地扭曲着，就像每个关节都已经断裂又重新接上了一样，他的胳膊肘以不可能的角度往外扭着，脖子也歪歪斜斜——当他再一次发出一声恐怖的、低沉的呻吟时，他那下巴仅仅是悬在嘴上——

“老天。”一个女孩声音在说话。

哈利惊讶地转过头，他没想到噩梦的转折会是这个。

是卢娜·洛夫古德。她平静而沉着地站在房间的另一边，穿着一身明黄色的连衣裙，就像一个亮堂堂的小太阳一样。一朵巨大的向日葵别着她的耳后。哈利困惑地望着她。

“嘿！哈利，”她健谈地开口，向他走过来。而哈利控制不住地想要尖叫，警告她，但是当他再一次回过头去看那僵尸——那东西已经消失了！

“你也看到什么怪东西了吗？”卢娜一边说着，一边坐到了他身旁。她看起来与死亡事物司那么格格不入。昏暗阴沉的背景与她的一身鹅黄形成了鲜明的对比，既古怪而又令人愉快。

“我认为他们通常只是潜伏着，躲在我们看不见的地方，你知道的。但如果你老呆在这儿，那么你就会开始看到什么了。”

“我……”哈利的头脑还在嗡嗡作响，卢娜用手指转着自己一缕头发，看起来百无聊赖。“嗯……你为什么要穿成黄色？”

哈利也不知道自己为什么要这样问。这又有什么关系吗？“我是吗？”卢娜看着他眨了眨眼睛，又低下头看了看自己。“看来确实是……嗯，因为阳光总是能带来好运，我想或许你也该来一点。”

卢娜微笑着站了起来。她向哈利伸出双手，帮他也站了起来。直到哈利握上卢娜的手时，才发现自己正在多么剧烈地颤抖着。

“谢谢你，”他喃喃着说。她拉着他一直走到了门口。

“死亡事物司真是个有趣的地方，是不是？”哈利不知道‘有趣’能不能算个准确的形容，但他还是点了点头。他早就出离困惑了。

“但是……但是这只是个梦。” 现在他们来到了通往会议室的门口。哈利转动把手，打开门，外面依然是之前他见过的那个纯白色的世界。

“梦是非常有力量的东西，你知道吗，”卢娜有点责备地说，“永远也不要低估梦。你对它们的影响远比你以为要多得多。我觉得它们甚至比我们清醒时所经历的任何事物都要更真实……给你。”她从发间轻轻摘下向日葵，温柔地放在哈利手心里。然后往后退了一步，回到了身后的死亡事物司。“祝你好运。”

“你不和我一起走吗？”哈利问道，很惊讶她竟然愿意留在那不祥的阴暗的石头房间里。

“不，我不能跟你一起去。”她就像是在解释全世界最显而易见的事情。哈利的心一落千丈——有穿着明黄色连衣裙的卢娜陪在身旁就像是守护神一样让人欣慰。“不，我今晚应该呆在这儿的。我能感觉到。”她说着神情恍惚地回头望了望石头台阶。而哈利身后门中的光线每一秒都在变得更明亮。

“但是——”

“走吧，哈利。别忘了……这是你的梦，你拥有它的力量。”

她的身影越来越暗，哈利的胃像打了一个结。现在他不能确定自己刚才是真的往后退了一步，还是身后的光芒正在把他往门外拉。当那光越来越强的时候，卢娜也越来越模糊，她周身的金色和黄色慢慢褪去。

“祝你好运，”她再一次用唱歌似的嗓音说，然后就彻底消失了。

 

 

一架巨大的三角钢琴。

慢慢地，有条不紊地，哈利把手指覆上了琴键。黑色，白色，完美交织。它们摸起来像玻璃一样平滑冰凉，而静默的空气也正等待着音乐。

他敲下一个音符。让它在这空荡的、纯白色的世界里延宕。

然后是下一个。再下一个。不一会儿，他的手指就在琴键上熟练地起舞，就好像他早已和这些错综复杂的琴键相伴一生了。哈利满足地笑了，现在他所有的恐惧与痛苦都消融在了当下流连忘返的旋律之中。这是一首世界上从未存在的歌——因为它只能留在他的噩梦里——以后也不会存在。

旋律降调。

哈利无意识地跟着旋律一起哼唱起来，但他甚至不记得它——他只是完全沉浸在潺潺不绝的音乐中。他觉得自己甚至能一直弹奏到永远。

“……弹钢琴？”

其实更早一些时候哈利就已经察觉到了伏地魔的存在。他能感到他注视自己的目光，知道黑魔王又在观察自己。但哈利只是无视了他，完全专注于他的歌。

他其实很惊讶伏地魔等了这么久才打断了他的独奏。

“是的，”哈利头也不抬地说。他继续弹奏着。

“……你什么时候对这个感兴趣了？”

哈利几乎无法抑制住一个偷笑。他知道黑魔王肯定会忍不住开口发问的，而且，出于某种原因，想到黑魔王竟然会这么关心自己的个人兴趣让哈利满意极了。

因为这恰恰证明了他的一个猜想。

“在我还小的时候，”他回答道，眼睛依然没有离开起伏的琴键。现在他可以毫不费力地一边弹琴一边说话，因为他的技术是如此娴熟……至少在梦里。“我们小学有一个很棒的音乐老师。一位和蔼的老人，他几乎是我遇到的唯一一个不会假装我不存在，而且还会鼓励我的人了。那时候大多数老师甚至都不会看我一眼……他的钢琴弹得好极了。我记得自己当时发疯地想学，那种渴望超过了一切。我甚至还求我姨父姨妈让我报钢琴课。”他大笑起来，那是一种冰冷而悲哀的笑声。

他没有费口舌讲完这个故事。伏地魔也没再问。

哈利只是继续弹着。而黑魔王站在几步之外，仅仅是继续听着，看着他。随着时间流逝哈利脸上的笑容越来越宽。音乐稳定地越来越生动，越来越激昂。

“你为什么笑？”

这问题让哈利发出了另一阵笑声。“你又为什么来这儿？”他反击道。一阵愤怒的涟漪划过哈利的心，他再一次哈哈大笑起来，因为他知道这是伏地魔的愤怒。“你为什么要浪费自己的时间呆在这儿，在我的梦里陪我？既然你已经把我关在了某处，那为什么不让我就自己在那儿？我猜你肯定有许多更重要的事业要做吧，忙着统治巫师界什么的。你这两天肯定一直都在沉睡才能来到这里吧？”

最后一句话激起了一股更强烈的愤怒。哈利笑得更厉害了。

“让我来告诉你为什么，”他继续道，指尖下的旋律带上一股玩世不恭的愉快、轻盈和甜蜜。那绿宝石的双眼因为恶作剧的光辉而恣意闪动。而从他开始弹奏起的第一次，他从钢琴上抬起头来，直直望向黑魔王。黑魔王的红眼睛正如饥似渴地凝视着他，虽然他的脸依然是一张精心掩饰的、没有一丝表情的面具。他的身影被定格在放在钢琴盖上的向日葵的上方。哈利的嘴角咧得更宽了。

“因为你迷恋上我了，汤姆，”哈利轻柔地说，嘴角愉悦地卷了起来。伏地魔的面具一下子破裂了，他苍白的蛇脸因为狂怒而扭曲，而哈利可以感觉到那激烈的情绪——愤怒，苦涩，还有……呃，羞耻，一阵燃烧的羞耻，因为哈利说的全是真的……

哈利再一次放肆地笑了起来。然后他继续弹奏，越来越响，把注意力重新放在琴键上，手指发力地渐强着，直到震耳欲聋。黑色，白色，完美交织。哈利能肯定伏地魔现在又威胁着什么恐怖可怕的话——但这是哈利的梦，如果他不想听，他就可以不听——他才是有力量的那一个。在这里，在此刻。哈利恶魔一般地笑了，因为他同时知道，不管他怎样忽视黑魔王，只要他开口，当哈利开始说话……黑魔王就必须得听着。

“你迷恋上我了。”


	4. Adrift 漂流

哈利正在一家咖啡店里。

确切地说，是帕迪福夫人的咖啡店。美丽的秋张正坐在他对面，而一个胖墩墩的、玫瑰色脸颊的小天使正弯下腰冲他们笑着，撒下一把一把粉红色的纸屑。邻座的罗杰·戴维斯和他的女友正吻得如胶似漆。哈利不舒服地在座位里动了一下，他简直想象不到自己还有比这儿更不愿意待的地方了。

他扮了个鬼脸。

秋张冲他微笑着。

真不错，哈利勉强自己对秋笑了笑，这真是该死的妙极了。他最不想要的就是和这个随时可能哭着跑出去变成一个水龙头的女孩一起重温上一次的尴尬经历。他现在已经有够多棘手的事情需要处理了，谢谢。

然后他感觉到了他的存在。

伏地魔已经有一阵没有出现在哈利的梦里了。这曾让他短暂地开心了一阵，并且能够专心地用这段隐私来完成那个艰巨的任务——让自己醒过来。

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

有时候，哈利能感觉到自己已经很接近了。当他处在那个纯白色的虚无世界时，他至少能感觉到自己在意识的边缘徘徊。那就像走在一条长长的通道里，而隧道尽头的光芒并不意味着死亡，而是生命。他抓着那光线，沿着它前行，每当他越来越接近——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

但是不，他离得太近了，意识太强了，而那沉重的强大阻力温柔而又势不可挡地拦住了他。轻轻地，把他再度拽回到黑暗里……拉回到这些奇怪的，他一点也不想要的梦境里……

就像是现在。

和曾经的梦中女孩大眼对小眼地坐在一家咖啡馆里，尴尬地微笑着。然而当哈利感知到伏地魔的到来时，他脸上的笑就真诚多了。或许，伏地魔偷偷窥视他的次数比他想的还要多？哈利脑后某个角落传来一阵不属于自己的烦躁。

他还烦躁？这也太过分了。

“秋，”哈利认真地说，而女孩脸上的微笑因为他声音中的紧张而消失了。虽然这一次，并没有难堪的紧张再折磨着他——他知道这只是一个梦。他轻轻握住她的手，深深地望着她的眼睛。“我为自己的无礼抱歉。但是我必须要说，从我见到你第一眼开始，我就被你的美丽迷住了。如果我现在吻你的话，你会介意吗？”

秋张一下子脸红了。瞬间，她才变成了尴尬的那个。

“我……”她急促地发出了一阵紧张的咯咯笑，然后点了点头。

哈利感到一阵鲁莽和不管不顾，然后倾身向前，碰到了她的嘴唇。他愉快地发现在秋不哭的时候和她接吻还挺美好的。

而同时，他先前注意到的那缕烦躁，顷刻间爆发成彻底的愤怒。哈利几乎没有抑制住一阵大笑的冲动（这很好，他想到，如果他突然在亲吻中大笑，秋肯定会非常生气的）。

过了一会儿，哈利和她分开了。他对她眼中梦幻般的表情感到有些得意。“秋......”他低声说，“我不知道该怎么说这个，先别惊慌......但是，如果我告诉你我们被监视了，你会怎么想？”

她困惑地皱起了眉毛，眼睛在邻桌的罗杰和他女友之间闪烁。

“不是他们……”哈利说着，然后抬起头来，不再是对着秋，而是对整个房间嘲讽地大声说：

“你听过‘Peeping Tom’这个词吗？”立竿见影地，他身后的某处就像有一个火炉一样辐射出一股又一股的愤怒，哈利转过头去。

简直不会有比伏地魔站在帕笛芙夫人咖啡馆更违和的画面了。一个黑暗的、不祥的身影高高耸立在粉红色的纸屑和一堆红脸颊的小天使中间，就像一个被一圈十指相扣的情侣所环绕的吸血鬼，身后还有透亮的阳光从窗子里照出来。

他看起来就好像马上要大开杀戒。

哈利哈哈大笑。

伏地魔消失了。

“真是谢天谢地。”哈利咕囔着。而他对面的秋正在瑟瑟发抖，苍白地就像一张纸。

哦，很好。大概她也看到黑魔王的现身了。她现在看起来好像随时会晕倒。

“什—那什—谁—他不是—？”

哈利不耐烦地挥了挥手，吸了一小口咖啡，几乎咽进了一小点粉红色的纸屑。“别管他，”他开始从饮料里捞出那些恼人的粉红色亮片，

“他经常来来走走的。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

哈利正用尽全力攀沿着那条并不存在的隧道。

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

他已经接近了，比以往都更接近。他甚至能感受到自己真实的四肢的重量，他发誓自己听到了什么——风声？不，也不是低语——是之前的耳鸣——

转瞬即逝地，他甚至能感到眼皮的颤动，他发誓自己看到了什么——纯白，无穷无尽的纯白，就像他的精神世界一样。那才是唯一的真实。

但，再一次——沉重的引力又来了。哈利全力抵抗着它，虽然知道自己只是在打一场注定失败的战争。一股精神强力把他从苏醒的边缘撬下去，让他再度落回到沉睡的深海。

回到梦里。

 

“哈利？”

音乐再一次响起来了，哈利迟疑着，帕瓦蒂正拽着他的胳膊。

“来吧，”她从牙缝里催促着他，灿烂地冲每一个人假笑着。哈利可拿不出她的劲头来。他暗暗呻吟了一下，麻木地被她引导着向前走，加入了其它勇士，非常僵硬和杂乱无章地跳起舞步来。

为什么他的潜意识非要他来重温这些他最尴尬的瞬间呢?

等着吧，哈利一边极力避免踩到帕瓦蒂一边讽刺地想，一会肯定还有更糟的呢。

几分钟以后，整个大厅就水泄不通了。哈利皱起眉毛。他不记得上一次人们进来得这么快。当然他上次主要忙着让自己不出丑，可能也没太留意。但是当人还在不断地涌入大厅时，哈利能确定这确实有什么不同。上次肯定没有这么多人，是不是？

他不安地扫过舞厅，那歌声——开场曲——已经演奏了好久了。而上一次，它只持续了一小会就停下来，变成另一首欢快的曲子，然后他就逃去找罗恩了……

想到罗恩让他的心欢腾了一下，虽然这只是一个梦，但他也依然无比渴望见到老友。哈利继续在无数对舞者中寻找着，为什么这首该死的歌还不结束呢？

然后他看见了他。

他从人群中脱颖而出，就像是一个不和谐的小提琴音，在当下的婉转的舞曲中叩叩敲击。那苍白的皮肤容光焕发，那平滑的黑发一丝不苟，被枝形吊灯照的闪亮。深绿色的袍子随着他优雅的步伐旋转摆动，那礼服和哈利身上的颜色一模一样……他正和谁跳着舞，胳膊挽着胳膊……而当他再一次轻盈地转身，哈利能够看到……

是金妮·韦斯莱。

但这不是哈利记忆中金妮那天的样子，她不是那个穿着半旧的袍子和隆巴顿跳舞的姑娘。不。眼前的金妮看起来比挽着她的男孩脸色还要苍白，死气沉沉，没有一丝他身上那雾蒙蒙的、仿佛不属于这个世界的光。她穿着校服袍子，而不是舞裙，而且——哈利的胃沉了下去——她看起来湿淋淋的，像刚从水里捞上来，红色的头发贴在脸上——就像他从密室里找到她的时候一样——

汤姆里德尔让她转了一个圈。金妮的头诡异地歪到了一边，现在她的后背贴着他的胸口，两个人都面向哈利的方向。穿过一整个舞厅，哈利惊恐地注视着里德尔紧紧怀抱着她，与一个看起来已经站着死去的女孩一起共舞。金妮的眼睛空洞无光，一缕暗色的血液从她脖子留下，哈利看不到伤口，他的心都结冰了……

然后他对上里德尔的眼睛。黑曜石的瞳孔反射着吊灯的光芒，带着一股无情的、饶有兴致的笑意。他盯着哈利，慢慢伸出舌头舔舐金妮的血，又用舌头勾勒着自己那形状漂亮、年轻柔软的嘴唇，让它因为鲜血而变得暗红——

然后，他一下子松开了那个可怜的女孩，任凭她像一个破烂的布娃娃一样倒在地上。

几对旋转的舞者挡住了哈利的视线。他立刻抛下帕瓦蒂，仓促地挤过人群，用胳膊肘撞开挡路的人——他能听到身后自己舞伴那愤慨的喊声，人们不满的抱怨——但是当他到达舞厅另一端时，那两个人已经消失了……没有任何迹象表明刚才这里曾有过一个湿淋淋的，可能已经死去的女孩……也同样没有汤姆·里德尔的影子……

哈利不停地左顾右盼，他的心跳快得已经接近了身体的极限。

“哈利？你没事吧？”

赫敏从人群中出现了，她的脸颊因为跳舞和欢笑而微微泛红，当他看着哈利时微笑几乎还留在嘴唇上，可是她的眼神中却盛满了担忧。

“赫敏，”哈利吸了口气，从来没有这么高兴看到她。“你有没有看到——就在刚刚，这里，金妮她—她摔倒了—”

赫敏皱起了眉毛。“不，我今天晚上一直都没有见到她……你真的没事吗，哈利？你看起来可是糟透了。”

哈利摇了摇头，平缓着自己的呼吸。“我……我没事……”他一边又环视起了舞厅。“我只是，呃，以为自己看到金妮受伤了。也可能是我看错了……”赫敏怀疑地抬起了眉毛。

“好吧……你想与我和威克多一起喝一杯吗？帕瓦蒂呢？我们可以一起——”

“不，赫敏，我有更重要的事要问你。我知道这听起来很奇怪，”哈利抓住了她的肩膀，身边的几对舞者对他们挡着道很恼火，但哈利并没有在意。“如果一个人因为某个魔咒而陷入了昏迷，那么理论上讲，这个人该如何让自己醒过来呢？如果没有任何外界帮助的话？你觉得这样的事情有可能吗？”

“什么？你到底在讲些什么啊？”赫敏的眼睛睁大了，现在她看起来非常不安。“哈利，你真的确定自己没事吗？”

“是的，我——”但是一瞬间，哈利再次看到了他。汤姆·里德尔随意地靠在入口通道处，在舞厅的那一头。他一眨不眨地盯着哈利，当哈利也望向他时，他的嘴唇立刻卷起一个虚伪的假笑。

“等等，”哈利嘟囔着，推开了赫敏。她在身后喊他，但是哈利没有停下脚步，他再一次横冲直撞地挤开了人群——

果然，汤姆·里德尔再一次在他的眼前消失了。哈利就像一只野外的小动物一样愤怒地低声咆哮了一声。

“多么可爱的声音呀。”

肩膀上被人轻拍的触感让他一下子跳了起来，差点跌倒在地。哈利猛地转身，现在他是脸对脸地对着不可捉摸的年轻的黑魔王了。他皱起了眉头。

“你干嘛来这儿？还打扮成这样？”

汤姆微笑了起来。虽然以前哈利也曾在日记本的回忆中见过汤姆，但他从来没有真正感受到他到底有多么英俊。而此刻在这里，在如此近的距离下，那几乎是令人震撼的......他那么漂亮。

当然现在并不是该注意这些的时候。

“与主题相符嘛。”他又扫了眼他们周围的大厅。“圣诞舞会？说真的，哈利？”然后，他的声音突然变得更加柔和，笑容也更加扭曲了，“想一起来一曲么？”

他上前挽住他的腰，但是哈利立刻退后一步，撞上了身后的某人。“不许碰我，”他啐了一口。 汤姆嘴咧得更宽了。

“真的吗？”他向前倾斜，紧贴哈利的耳朵轻哼着。哈利忽然发现他无法再往后退了——说真的，这些该死的人都是从哪儿冒出来的？“这就要跑了？但是几分钟前，你不是还急着要见我嘛……”

“那是当时你看起来在和一具尸体跳舞，我想这让我很担心。”哈利怒视着他。“但是我现在已经不惊讶了，所以，麻烦你赶快滚吧。不，你留下，我走。好好享受舞会。”他转过身去，再次挤开了人群，穿过一声声熟悉的不耐烦的抱怨。当他马上就要走到楼梯口时——他愤怒地想杀人——汤姆竟然又一次伫立在那儿，等着他，脸上还挂着一个该死的腼腆的微笑。

“这么早就回去睡觉了？”他轻声问道，眼睛闪闪发光。“但是舞会才刚刚开始呢。”

哈利压下自己想要尖叫的冲动。他昂首阔步地走了过去，看都不看汤姆一眼。“我爱去哪儿去哪儿，你管不着。”

愤怒。就很这还不够多似的。“你所有的事我都管的着。哈利。你是我的。”他直直挡在了他前面，强迫他停下来。

“你可真啰嗦。”哈利讽刺地说。他想要绕过他，但是年轻的黑魔王紧紧拽着他的袍子，一把把哈利扽了回来。

“我对你一直都很仁慈，”汤姆的声音危险地变得温柔极了。“但是我随时都可以改变主意。”他把哈利拉到自己的面前，恶意而冰冷地在他耳畔低语。

“只要我想，我可以对你为所欲为。”

那些感受——伏地魔的感受——强烈的欲望再一次在哈利的灵魂中膨胀，但是他强迫自己压下了它们。他甚至压下了自己的恐慌，努力在心底鼓起勇气——他作为一个格兰芬多所最擅长的。“是嘛，我可不这么觉得。”

他甚至佩服自己能够装出这么一副故作惊讶而轻松愉快的语气。伏地魔现在看起来已经想要杀人了。但是哈利强迫自己继续着，他知道自己说的是真的……

“在现实世界里，你确实可以。你可以折磨我、强暴我或者对我做任何你这恶心的变态所能想到的事。但是这里？在我的梦里？对不起，我觉得你可不行。我才是掌握梦境的人，汤姆。而如果我不想让你碰我的话——”哈利说着把他紧握的手甩开了，他努力集中精力——伏地魔被一股看不见的力量向后推去。“——那么你就是不能。”

伏地魔的狂怒已经超过了预警水位线。但是哈利懒得管他，他只是继续往楼梯上走。

黑魔王原地消失然后又一次挡在他的眼前。但是这一次，哈利目不斜视地继续往前走。他屏住了呼吸然后——是的——他径直穿过了汤姆，就好像他是一个幽灵似的。小黑魔王现在已经是呈史诗级的发飙了。哈利大笑了起来。

“哦，我甚至开始喜欢你这些小阴谋的想法了。真有创意，是不是？把我打晕，锁在地牢里或者是其它什么谁也找不到的地方。然后，唯一能接近我的就只有你，对不对？因为你总是像一只贪婪的喜鹊一样独享自己的东西。但问题是，我并不是一件东西。汤姆。”哈利再一次恶意地笑了。“看起来我在梦里反而头脑越来越清醒了。”他若有所思地补充道。

哈利爬上了七楼（*原著是八楼）。伏地魔在他身边出现又消失了几次，但是他完全没理他，只是继续坚定地朝自己的目的地走去。他刚才想到了一个绝妙的主意，绝对值得一试。哈利穿过走廊，接近了那幅巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯。

“给我停下来。”伏地魔用他一贯那种下达命令的语气嘶嘶道。而哈利脸上漾出了微笑。

“我需要一个烦人的黑魔王找不到我的地方，”他大声说，在挂毯对面空白的墙前面走着。

其实他也并不是必须来这儿。要躲开伏地魔有许多比有求必应屋更好的方法，但是看到黑魔王如此愤怒无疑让哈利非常开心。有求必应——真是梦幻般的比喻啊。

哈利会心一笑。

他再次折回，用唱歌一样的嗓音重复着“我需要一个烦人的黑魔王找不到我的地方……我需要一个烦人的黑魔王找不到我的地方……”一扇门出现了，哈利握上铜把手。

“我会让你后悔被生出来，哈利·波特，”伏地魔狂怒地说。哈利转过身来，终于收起了微笑。

他对上黑魔王那燃烧的目光。年轻的斯莱特林的继承人在暴怒的时候都如此英俊，哈利忍不住想，一个怪物怎么能有如此好看的面孔……但当然这些都只是谎言而已，假象而已，是汤姆里德尔那让人恶心的小游戏的一部分。

但是哈利也可以主导这个游戏。

“你能么？”哈利朝他走了一步，轻轻地说。伏地魔似乎不确定自己能不能再次碰哈利，就只是一动不动地站在那儿，面无表情。但哈利可知道——不确定自己能否继续伤害、进攻、诅咒，这简直要了黑魔王的命。

“……不。在这里不行。这是我的梦。如果你想要重新主导……”哈利倾身向前，现在是他在汤姆的耳边喃喃低语了，“如果你想要得到我……”他的嘴唇轻轻蹭过汤姆的脖子，一股狂热的欲望——无疑是伏地魔的欲望，从先前的愤怒中升腾出来——也同样掠过了哈利的心，让他感到一小点胜利感。

“那么你就必须得唤醒我。”

他起身了一点，现在他们的脸颊还不到一英寸。

“绝不。”伏地魔嘶嘶着，声音低得几乎听不见。

哈利再次把自己的嘴唇擦过年轻的黑魔王的唇。那只是一个最最轻柔的触碰，但是两人心中的狂热欲望都再一次飙升了，哈利险些也陷了进去——他勉强控制住自己，当伏地魔附身企图深入这个吻时，他后退了一步，进入了有求必应屋。

“再会啦，汤姆。”他轻柔地说。哈利握上铜把手时伏地魔显然还沉浸在无边的欲望与渴求里。那轮廓分明的美丽面颊马上就要因为狂怒而扭曲——但哈利看不到了。他当着他的面一把甩上了门。

然后，哈利恶意而快活地听着门锁的响动在空旷的房间里回荡。哦~那真是全世界最美妙的声音了。

 

 

 

'…哈利·他妈的·波特…’

'…哈利·他妈的·波特…’

这一句在他空荡荡的白色世界里反复回响着。就像一个从半空中垂下的鱼钩，挂着一个小小的饵，令人着迷，令人困惑的——一个亮晶晶、闪闪发光的饵。哈利没有犹豫。

他一口咬上了它。

'……哈利·他妈的·波特……'

一片模糊的光景开始在他的周围涌动。他的名字还在无休止地回响，就像在一个巨大的回音谷里一样。每一次都更响亮一点，更近一点，更清晰可闻——而他周围的场景也在变得更具体，直到模糊的光影彻底成型——

“……从来没有想到我竟然会怀念哈利·他妈的·波特”

德拉科·马尔福正斜倚在洗手池前，灰蓝色的眼睛望着镜子中自己的倒影。他的双手撑在池子的两侧，不住地颤抖着。哈利惊呆了。他的眼睛扫过整个房间，目瞪口呆地发现自己在——

霍格沃茨。桃金娘的盥洗室里。但他又是怎么到这儿来的呢？

“马尔福！”哈利难以置信地喊道，但是马尔福却无动于衷。

“嘿！”哈利又叫了一声。还是什么也没发生。他走近了那个冷冰冰的金发男孩，想摇晃他的肩膀，可是他的手却直直地穿过了他的身体。

难道他现在正在一段记忆里吗？

“为什么你不能告诉我你的任务？——我或许能帮上你……”

哈利抬起头来，只见桃金娘穿过盥洗间的隔间飘了过来，往日那闷闷不乐的脸颊上写满了担忧。

“我已经说过了，桃金娘，”马尔福皱起了鼻子，“我不能告诉你，我不能告诉任何人……”他的声音沙哑了，努力咽下一声呜咽。哈利因为自己死对头流露出的绝望震惊极了，他甚至暂时忘记了自己的处境。

“我知道，但是……我只是希望能做点什么，或许可以帮到你？”德拉科痛苦地摇了摇头。

“除非你能让校长回来，”他吐了口唾沫。“换句话说，这他妈就是一个不可能完成的任务。”他的胳膊更剧烈地颤抖起来。“他永远不在学校，就跟整个操蛋的世界一样，都在忙着找哈利·他妈的·波特……”

他们两人沉默了。而哈利僵在原地，惊恐交加。他刚刚意识到……这并不是一段记忆。这是现在正在发生着的事情。

而他灵魂出窍了。

“我就在这儿！”哈利喊道，尽管他现在已经知道这不是真的。他的心智，或者灵魂，或者鬼知道什么，正在这里、此刻，在霍格沃茨，但是显然他的身体没有。他们无法感受到他，不能看到他，以及，无论他怎样大喊大叫，他们也都听不到他的声音。

“我就在这儿！德拉科他妈的马尔福！”哈利声嘶力竭地大吼。

还是什么也没发生。

“多有趣啊，”德拉科痛苦地笑了起来，虽然显然他现在的处境完全就是有趣的反义词。“我一直以为没有破特，生活会美好很多，而不是现在这个操蛋的鬼地狱……没人知道他去哪儿了，他肯定已经死了。但谁都愿意继续自欺欺人，还在拼命寻找‘大难不死的男孩’……邓布利多……就连黑魔王也派食死徒昼夜不停地搜索他……”他又发出一声啜泣，桃金娘同情地把透明的手抚上他的肩膀。

当他说哈利名字的时候，哈利能感受到什么。那就像是一个小小的引力，某种诱惑。难道这就是他之所以来到这儿的原因吗？只要有人叫他的名字他就会被召唤？

“而我爸爸，”马尔福哽咽了，泪水从他的眼角不断地涌出来，“他—他想杀了他，我—我能肯定……他让他负责找到哈利波特，为了惩罚他在魔法部的失误……他一定会失败的，我爸爸肯定找不到波特，就连邓布利多都不能……”

现在马尔福是在放声大哭了。而桃金娘也陪他一起哭了起来。哈利还是忍不住惊讶德拉科·马尔福竟然会对一个麻瓜种的幽灵女孩敞开心扉。

“他们会找到他的，”她安慰道，“那么多人都在找他，会有结果的……”

“哈利·波特已经死了。”德拉科的嗓音冰冷而恐惧。但是哈利仍能感觉到当自己的名字被提及时那小小的引力。“他已经死了，毫无疑问。他的尸体不知道正在哪儿腐烂着，在某个地牢里或者诸如此类的地方，他永远也不会被找到了……”

哈利的世界停转了一秒，他突然意识到了自己的处境有多么可悲。他的身体不知道被锁在哪儿……伏地魔甚至都没跟食死徒透露……他只是假装自己和其他所有人一样，也在搜寻着凭空消失的哈利·波特，仍然在追杀大难不死的男孩……他甚至用这追捕的任务来惩罚卢修斯，甚至作为杀死他的借口……

没人知道黑魔王已经得到他了。没人知道。那些寻找他的人都错了，而如果以德拉科·马尔福作为参考，那么大部分巫师肯定都认为他已经死了。不——

“我还活着！”哈利咆哮道。“我还活着！我还活着！”

我必须要让他们看见我，哈利狂乱地想着，继续嘶吼着。他们必须要看到我。他们必须要听到我，他们必须知道——

“我还活着！我还活着！”他觉得自己要因为这种渴望而爆炸了。但是德拉科只是继续哭泣着，桃金娘一直在安慰他，一点也没有意识到……

“我！还！活！着！”

接下来三件事情同时发生了。

德拉科发出了一声非常响亮的啜泣。他面前的镜子炸裂了。哈利透过飞溅的玻璃看到了桃金娘的眼睛，而她的眼睛因为惊讶而放大，哈利敢肯定有几分之一秒她一定是看到他了——

“活活活活着着着着！”桃金娘尖叫起来，惊恐万状地飘了起来。扭曲着，疯狂地转过身，哆嗦地扫视着盥洗室——但是无论哈利怎样继续冲她大叫，她都再也无法看到或者听到他了。

“啊—桃金娘，这他妈又是什么鬼！？”德拉科低声咆哮，被她的尖叫吓得跳了起来。

“我刚—刚刚看到鬼了！”她尖叫道，

马尔福目瞪口呆地望着她。“什……桃金娘，你就是鬼啊，”他茫然地说。

她用力地摇了摇头。“不—我是说，我是说—我看到他了！哈利·波特！就在刚才，在镜子里！”

德拉科呆呆地盯着一地破碎的玻璃，有那么一会儿似乎完全被桃金娘的话吓呆了。然后，他像终于找回了自己的理智，掏出魔杖，踢开盥洗室的每个隔间门，警惕地把魔杖举在眼前。他两次径直穿过了哈利，却一点也没有感觉到他。

“你疯了，桃金娘，”德拉科慢慢地说，回头望着慌乱的幽灵。“波特不可能在这儿，一定是因为刚刚我谈起他，你才产生幻觉了……”

她不服气地摇了摇头。“但是我听到他的声音了！而且你怎么解释镜子？”她指着那些碎片。德拉科耸了耸肩。

“一定是我弄的……我很久都没有魔力暴走过了，但是，好吧……我肯定是失控了，当我……呃。”他实在是说不出来“当我哭的时候。”

桃金娘眯紧了眼睛，“有可能…….”她不安地说，哈利简直要气炸了。

“不！我就在这儿！我还活着！艹！”但没人能听到他愤怒的叫嚷。

德拉科用颤抖的手擦了擦额头，从眼前别过一缕凌乱的金发。他长长地吐了一口气，就像要呼出所有的紧张一样。

“我们……我们还是别再谈他了，”他愁眉苦脸地说。

哈利直想把那个铂金色脑袋按进水池里。他才刚刚发现听到自己的名字对他有某种魔力，而现在德拉科就决定再也不谈他了？！“不，你个蠢货！”他咆哮道，同时感到有些困扰。

他开始试着接触桃金娘——或许……他猜测自己和桃金娘的形态更接近？或许只有幽灵才能看到他？但是无论他再怎么大喊大叫，或者企图去碰她，她都完全没有反应了。

哈利能感觉到自己正在再一次滑落。他周围的房间变得模糊了，闪烁的白色正在一点一点把他拖回到先前的无意识状态里。“快叫叫我！”他请求着眼前的两人。

但是谁都听不到他了。在被无穷无尽的白色掩没前，他看到的最后一幕就是德拉科挥动魔杖修复了破碎的镜子，而哈利·波特曾经在桃金娘的盥洗室里出现过的唯一痕迹也随之消失了。

 

 

当伏地魔不在时，哈利空空如也的世界真的很无聊。

自从他当着他的面一把甩上门以后，黑魔王就再没来过。哈利一点儿都不惊讶，他知道伏地魔是想证明给他看，他一点也不在乎哈利，让他相信自己只是在自作多情。

哈利忍不住嘴角上扬。他知道黑魔王绝对坚持不了太久的，他太了解他了。但是他必须得好好珍惜这段他不在的时间来完成眼下最重要的任务：让自己苏醒过来。

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

他已经那么接近了，而现在……风声，真实的风声，他能听见它们……还有明亮的光线，无论他在哪儿，那肯定是一个很亮、很亮的地方……

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

“……哈利·波特……”

又来了！他的名字。他注意到，这一次可是比马尔福说得礼貌多了。

他跟上这声呼唤，就像接过一个火把。

“……哈利·波特……哈利·波特……”

他的名字一遍又一遍奇怪地绵延不绝地回响着，那些音节追逐着彼此……而周围的景色再一次变换，变得黑暗，阴沉……雾气昭昭……？

然后一切光影迅速成型。哈利发现自己，再一次地，回到了霍格沃茨。

“……就在不久前，我还在梦里见到了哈利·波特。”

哈利从没觉得卢娜的轻快的声音像此时这么甜蜜。她多叫人喜欢呀，哈利忍不住笑了。他们现在正在占卜教室里，而且显然地，正在一堂课上呢。

其他同学要么极其不可思议地盯着卢娜，要么尴尬地避开了目光，显然觉得她说的内容让人很不舒服。特里劳妮清了清喉咙。“是吗，亲爱的？”她轻声说。现在就连哈利都能感受到教室中不安的气氛了。但是卢娜还是不为所动。

“是啊，”她点了点头。“那时候我们在神秘事务司那间有石头拱门的房间里，就是死亡事务司。我们去年去过那儿。”现在所有人都注视着她了，特里劳妮的嘴惊讶地张大了。“那是个很有趣的地方。”卢娜饶有兴趣地补充道。

“卢娜……”金妮压着嗓子提醒她，泪水正在她的眼眶里打转。哈利看着这个最小的韦斯莱，心里感到一股宽慰——她还活着，真好——但是当然她本来就没有死，那只是个梦。毕竟这里才是真实世界……不是吗？

“这很……有趣。”特里劳妮紧张地笑了一下。“我们继续吧。还有别人愿意分享自己的梦境，让我们一起解析吗？”

“但是你还没有解我的梦呢，教授，”卢娜困惑地问道。“我觉得既然我能在神秘事务司看到哈利·波特，那么这就意味着他还活着。他并没有穿过那扇帷幕啊，后来他离开了房间，我还给了他一朵向日葵。你知道的，为了好运。”

她那古怪的、向外凸起的眼睛瞪着特里劳妮。哈利暗暗呻吟了一下。他能看得出全班同学都在想些什么。这可是疯姑娘卢娜，她肯定又在胡思乱想，不会有任何人，谁也不会——甚至连特里劳妮都不会相信她。

哈利简直想以头抢地（如果他能的话）。

没有人说话，卢娜继续着。哈利不得不承认——她确实有点不管不顾，“我觉得这确实证明他还活着，是不是？您怎么想呢，教授？”

特里劳妮又清了清喉咙。“我觉得，”她的声音放慢了，“我们应该让其他同学讲梦了，洛夫古德小姐。”

卢娜看起来有一点气馁。现在特里劳妮已经开始叫其他同学了。哈利嚷了起来。

“不！卢娜，你是对的，我就在这儿！我还活着！”

什么也没有发生。

哈利转身瞪着特里劳妮 “你个愚蠢的母牛”。他又尖叫和大喊了一会，尝试能不能被人发现，但是依然什么也没有发生。

白色再一次铺天盖地地涌入教室。哈利失去了意识。

 

 

—醒醒 醒醒 醒醒—

伏地魔还没来。

—醒醒 醒醒 醒醒—

白色，令人炫目的明亮……那风声……

—醒醒 醒醒 醒醒—

“……哈利·波特……”

这回是一声耳语，那些音节就像鬼魂一样纠缠在一起。但当他抓住它们的时候，它们就又像之前一样变得有形有色了，哈利再次从原先那白茫茫的世界里弹了出来。

“……哈利·波特……”

有一瞬间，哈利觉得自己是真的快要疯了。

他再度回到了占卜课的教室里，但是现在这里昏暗而空荡，透过塔楼的窗户，他能看到外面已经天黑了。一轮圆圆的月亮挂在夜幕上，而周围是一圈星星的小亮点。占卜教室里漂浮着许多燃烧的蜡烛，角落烧着不知名的草药，弄的整个房间比平时还要烟雾缭绕。要是哈利现在能呼吸的话，他肯定会呛得咳嗽。

但是这些雾气并没有让特劳妮教授困扰。她像往常一样裹着无数花花绿绿的围巾，坐在屋子正中央的一把椅子里，正把手戏剧性地覆在眼前的水晶球上。她那被眼镜放大的双眼直愣愣地望着这个闪光的球。

“……哈利·波特……”她低语道。

哈！哈利大笑了起来。所以这个老骗子还真的相信卢娜的话了。至少愿意在水晶球里尝试一下。

“你能看到我吗？”哈利不耐烦地大声问，离她不过一步之遥。他能清清楚楚地看到自己在光滑球面上的倒影。

但是很显然特里劳妮教授并不能。

哈利越来越暴躁不安：“我就在这儿呢！我他妈就在你的眼皮子底下！你到底是不是预言家！？”“看看我！”

他走上前扇了她一巴掌，以为自己的手一定会再次穿过空气——

“啊！”

她从椅子里跌了出来。

哈利目瞪口呆。他真的打到她了……他赶紧走上前去。现在这个古怪的、四肢摊开的女人就像是某种奇异的外星生物，满屋子摇曳的烛光映在她的眼镜上，而她层层叠叠的围巾摊开在地上，就像半透明的翅膀。她疑惑地坐起来环顾房间——她还是看不到他——

哈利小心翼翼地伸出手，想要碰碰她的肩膀。他能感受到她……但那不是普通的触碰，某种吸引力从她的身体内部传来，就像是一块磁石把他往里拉……

西比尔·特劳妮真的有什么不同。

反正情况也不会更糟了。他索性顺应着这股古怪的力量，把自己的双手都放上了她的肩膀，一秒钟后，哈利就像一缕空气被吸入了她的身体——

世界开始支离破碎，哈利的视角瞬间倾斜、变成了什么别的——

然后他咳嗽了起来。

刺耳的、疼痛的咳嗽。他平躺在地面上，正努力用手肘支撑自己坐起来。空气中的烟雾是如此的浓重……他翻到另一侧，把手伸到眼前……天呐，要不是他现在咳得喘不过气来，他肯定是在尖叫了。

那并不是他的胳膊。那胳膊更瘦、青筋暴起，被一堆围巾缠绕着。

他现在在特劳妮的身体里。

简直没有比这更诡异的事了。而且，就算是跟他近期遭遇的所有乱七八糟相比这也是诡异地拔得头筹。

哈利努力站了起来，发现自己每一步都像走在刀尖上。他小心翼翼地到达了那把椅子，好几次差点被累赘的围巾绊倒。他深深地吸了一口气想要冷静下来，却发现呼吸也变得疼痛极了。他的（她的？）喉咙干涸，生疼，肿胀——

但是他现在有了一具身体。而且，他还在这里，在霍格沃茨……哈利的头脑混乱不清地运转着。

他必须去找邓布利多。

邓布利多会在这儿么？德拉科说过他常常不在学校……但是哈利必须亲自去看看，他必须试试……如果校长不在，他还可以去找麦格教授，她也是凤凰社的成员……

哈利踉跄着又向前踱了一步，再次被钻心的剧痛击中，现在每一秒都像有人拿针在扎他的神经末梢，而一股尖锐的、火辣辣的剧痛在他的小腿上反复跳窜。哈利咬着牙一步一步走下楼梯。该死的，为什么特劳妮非要住在离其他人这么远的鬼地方？

他仿佛走了好几年才到达礼堂大厅，每次呼吸都像是吸进火焰，校长办公室就像在地球的另一端……而且，他不禁注意到还有另一股力量在他的体内挣扎。

他极不舒服地想到那或许是他亲爱的教授，哈利占据了这具身体，但是她也依然在里面，这副身体显然对于两个人过于拥挤了——她的神智正在奋力反抗，要把入侵者赶出去——

老母牛。哈利狂暴地想，强迫这具身体继续合作。他费尽全力又迈出了一步，然后又一步，又一步——他就像是光脚走在剃刀片上，摇摇晃晃地在黑暗中摸索，……终于走到了第二层……走过了有石像的走廊……

大厅里现在完全空无一人，是啊，哈利提醒自己，现在差不多都过了午夜了。因此当他在拐角处和一个人影撞了个满怀时，不禁感到大吃一惊。

他颤颤巍巍地退了两步，疼痛就像电流一样沿着他的脊柱往上窜，他知道自己马上就要跌倒了——但是一双有力的手臂扶住了他。哈利紧紧地抓住这人胸口的衣襟，在黑暗中颤抖着，通过特里劳妮厚厚的镜片辨别——

“荧光闪烁，”一个低沉的，熟悉到可怕的声音，亮光立马从魔杖尖迸发出来，照亮了一个油腻腻的身影。

斯内普。

毫无疑问，西弗勒斯·斯内普绝不是哈利的首选。当然咯，邓布利多相信他。当然咯，他也是凤凰社的一员。但是哈利并不能肯定，他也不愿意在眼下的困境中随随便便，轻举妄动。他想去找的是邓布利多，而非斯内普。而且如果他刚从校长办公室出来，那就说明老校长现在肯定在这儿……他已经如此接近了……

哈利想要绕过他，但是他的步子虚弱不堪。斯内普紧紧抓住他的肩膀。哈利简直要因为身体越来越难以忍受的剧痛而昏厥了，他知道自己已经是强弩之末。他根本无法通过斯内普，无法走上石阶，到不了邓布利多那儿了……

“西比尔？”斯内普的语气听起来一反常态地关心，似乎一个在半夜蹒跚的占卜课教授让他警觉极了。“发生了什么？”

好吧，现在可不是挑肥拣瘦的时候，哈利痛苦地想，要么告诉斯内普，要么就谁也不知道了。他一把抓住魔药大师的前襟，就像溺水的人抱住唯一的浮木，恳求地望进那双深不可测的黑眼睛。

斯内普的凝视中似乎有（哈利觉得是）某种认可。那瞳孔因为震惊而睁大，就好像穿透了特里劳妮教授直直地看着他一样……这可能吗？斯内普真的能知道是哈利隐藏在这具身体里吗？或者，最起码，他能知道这不是她吗？

“你说，”斯内普立刻说。

哈利再次吸入了一口刺痛的空气，当他开口说话时，那不再是特里劳妮一贯故弄玄虚的轻飘飘的调子了，而是低沉刺耳的隆隆的喉音。“…哈利·波特…”他噎住了，发现自己已经说不出一句完整的句子，每个音节都像是火焰烧着他的舌头，而特里劳妮本人的意志也越来越激烈地反抗着他，想把他逼出去——但他绝不会放手，他还没说完——

“……活着……黑魔王得到了他……囚禁在……一个隐秘的……”斯内普就像被石化了，他一动不动地注视着哈利的眼睛。这大概是第一次哈利没有被以往那种鄙夷和轻蔑的目光对待。他又剧痛着吸了一口气，挣扎着，不，不能是现在，他还没说完——“……谁也不知道的地方，白色的世界，他沉睡着……”——他又一次呼吸，就像有人用小刀割开了他的喉咙——他一刻也忍受不住了——但是，不行，他还要说——

“……哈利·波特……人形……魂器……”

他刚刚注意到笼罩了斯内普整个面颊的无限惊恐，就被一下子踢出了特里劳妮的身体。那就像是被能想到的最痛苦的方式撕裂——钻心剜骨也匹敌不上的剧痛——就像那次在魔法部一样，一条蛇通过他的下巴开口说话，他只求速死……

然后他一下子感受到了，一条蛇同样盘桓在他的头脑中……在他的身体里——这次真是他的身体了吗？应该吧，当他试着眨了眨泪眼朦胧的双眼，发现自己又回到了那片熟悉的纯白色世界里——被火炙烤，他的伤疤在燃烧，就好像有人拿白热的烙铁贴在上面……他感到一双手臂占有性地环绕在他的腰间，长长的指甲戳进了他的胸口，他肯定是在流血……他能感到一股疯狂的怒潮有如狂风暴雨在他的脑后席卷，喧嚣沸腾……而一双嘴唇紧贴他的耳朵，那不可思议的，如此轻柔的嘶嘶声——却淬满了毒液。隐匿下恶意。

涌动着杀机。

 

“……你去哪儿了，哈利？”


	5. Alive 活着

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章有一些血腥描写；对马尔福和斯内普不太友好（以及对哈利很不友好，这个应该不用我说吧2333）；此外，不建议幽闭恐惧症的朋友观看。大家请做好心理准备：）

“你去哪儿了，哈利？”

那长长的指甲就像是利爪刺进他的胸膛，把他猛地翻了过来，让他极具惊惧地面对面被审视着。黑色的袍子，苍白的皮肤，还有那血红、血红的双眼。不可忍受的疼痛。哈利的伤疤疼到空前绝后，要不是他忽然再一次被透明的绳索吊了起来，他现在一定已经因为剧痛在地上翻滚了。而当恐怖的黑魔王居高临下地俯视着他的时候，哈利再次用尽全力压下自己的尖叫。

“我已经告诉过你了伏地魔大人从不把一个问题问两遍。”当这些词语像破碎的玻璃刺向了他时，那苍白的手指也再一次滑进了他的黑发，向后猛地一拉，强迫他抬起头。伏地魔再一次倾身向前，在狂乱的一瞬哈利还以为他要吻他——但向他掷来的只是一道目光……一道如饥似渴的猩红的目光，审视着，穿透着……

“……哈利……哈利……哈利……”

他的记忆是一个紧紧的结，而黑魔王拽住了线头的一端——

“……老天。”一个女孩的声音——

——然后把它拉开——

“……如果你老呆在这儿，那么你就会开始看到什么了。“明媚的黄色，就像阳光一样——

——拉开——

无数纷繁的画面飞过哈利的头脑，他拼命想把伏地魔推出去，而自己的大脑在两个人的争夺中更加混乱，就像是一台坏掉的电视，不停地切换频道，一个画面，另一个，上一个……

……他站在石头台阶前面，凝视着在并不存在的微风中轻轻飘荡的帷幔……心如死灰，已经准备好了穿过它——

——他的血液凝滞，尖叫撕开喉咙，他歇斯底里地往后躲闪，企图避开小天狼星那具腐烂的、破碎的僵尸，他的教父还在从帷幔里爬出来——

“……在梦里永远地击倒我吧。“他漫不经心地挑衅道——

叹息——

尖叫——

呻吟。长长的指甲掐进他的脊背，哈利屈服于疼痛和享受，他还想要，想要去感受什么，感受任何——冰冷的嘴唇划过他的脖子，一双手臂扣紧了他的腰肢——让他感到自己还活着——

“波特已经死了。“

冰冷而轻蔑的声音。声音的主人颤抖着哭泣，泪水从苍白的脸颊淌进金发里——

“……在梦里见到了哈利·波特……“一个女孩，带着饶有兴趣的好奇的音调。

“……觉得这意味着他还活着……“

“——死了——波特已经死了—— “

“——您又怎么想呢，教授？“

盥洗室的镜子炸成碎片，一个幽灵尖叫着——

哈利尖叫着——

“我还活着！我还活着！我还——“

“死了。他一定是……“

“——活着！”

他的手指熟练地舞过琴键，明快的旋律与那个可怜的男孩的啜泣重叠在一起——

一个全身金色的女孩在他颤抖的手心里递过一朵向日葵——

“——你迷恋上我了，汤姆——“

同一朵向日葵放在琴架上，生动耀眼的黄色就像是一盏明灯，闪耀在这个由他指下旋律所组成的世界里，黑色，白色，完美交织——音乐越来越轻盈，越来越甜蜜，哭声越来越悲伤——

“……他-他一定会杀了他的……“

引人入胜，他弹奏的音乐——

“——迷恋上我了——“

这是白天，占卜课的教室里，低语和目光不安闪动。

“……哈利·波特……”

这是夜晚，占卜课的教室里，烛光和烟雾幽幽弥漫。

“……哈利·波特……”

月色从高高的窗户涌了进来，照亮了午夜的礼堂大厅——一个古怪的、闪闪发光的类似外星昆虫的女人走过了走廊，她步伐摇晃，低垂着头，发出一声刺耳的，沉重的呼吸——

“不，”哈利恐惧的想，“不，绝不能看这个，不，你不能，我不能让你……”他用尽全力想把伏地魔推出自己的头脑，但是他能感受到伏地魔也在拼命争夺，用一种炽热的狂怒盯着这幅景象——哈利无法承担这种疼痛了，他无法集中精力，他不能阻止他——

那个女人像僵尸一样慢慢地前行着——她拐过转角，迎面撞上一个高高的人影——

“不——”

“荧光闪烁。”

“不——”

斯内普的脸被魔杖照亮，两帘黑发间是蜡黄的皮肤——

“不——”

“……活着……”她的嗓音低沉，沙哑，隆隆作响——

“不——”哈利不顾一切地想掐断这段记忆——但是伏地魔就像剖开了他的灵魂——

“…囚禁在……一个隐秘的，谁也不知道的地方……”

“——哈利·波特已经死了——”

“……一个白色的世界，他沉睡着……“

德拉科捂着脸啜泣，钢琴的乐曲稳定地渐强——

“……哈利·波特……“她恳求地抬起头，希望斯内普能理解——

“不！”哈利狂暴地想，他绝不能再让伏地魔听到——

一个红头发的女人温柔地抱着他，深深地嗅着他—— 

“……人形……”特劳妮嗓音沙哑，斯内普因为震惊而瞪大双眼，但是哈利不能，不能允许——

“……我的爱会永保你平安……”

一个轻轻的，温柔的低语——一股包裹一切的安全感铺天盖地——

爱——

忽然间是伏地魔开始尖叫了。而所有哈利感受到的剧痛都在一瞬间抽离了他，就像有人忽然按下开关……同时黑魔王撕心裂肺的尖叫让他觉得，现在是伏地魔接过了那刻骨的剧痛……

一些陌生的片段飞到哈利眼前。

“怪胎！”

一个小小的，黑发男孩蜷缩在地上，目光冰冷——

“不——”

那个男孩长大了一些，现在穿着二手袍子站在霍格沃茨的大厅里……分院帽大喊“斯莱特林！” 几声稀稀拉拉的掌声从礼堂最那头的桌子传来，人们窃窃低语“泥巴种”，他不知道它的意思，但那些轻蔑的语气就和“怪胎”一样……

“不——”

……一个英俊的男孩闯了一间豪华的住宅，冷冷地看着正准备进食的中年男子和两位老人，高举着魔杖，杀气腾腾。他望向和自己几乎长得一模一样的男人，那眼神中除了仇恨还有别的什么——男孩的手微不可见地颤抖了一下——

但是顷刻间一道绿光射出，那三个人尖叫着倒下了……汤姆·里德尔颤抖着，颤抖着……他发出了一声压抑的，哽塞的声音，一个伏地魔绝不会发出的——

“不！”

哈利一下子被甩了出去。他踉跄着跌在地上，倒吸着冷气，头晕目眩——

他在一片白茫茫中眨了眨眼，立马本能地伸出手挡在脸前，等着马上要来的疼痛，等待着某种可怕的，可怕的惩罚……但他的恐惧落空了。哈利茫然地抬起头，胸膛还因为剧烈的呼吸而起伏不定……他犹豫着放下了自己颤抖的手臂……

伏地魔已经走了。

 

————————————————

他就像漂浮在海洋上。

不，他就是漂浮在海洋上。哈利平躺着，闭着双眼，柔软的被料裹着他，温柔的浪涛把他轻轻摇晃，一波又一波，一波又一波……

他用手摸了摸被子。那么轻柔，那么舒服……他惊奇地睁开双眼，支撑自己坐了起来。

他的床。

哈利情不自禁地微笑起来。这是他霍格沃茨的四角床，而他正躺在这暖暖的、软和和的床垫上——漂浮着，在广阔无边的大海中央。

或许他应该感到恐慌是不是？像这样漂浮着（举目看不到任何陆地），但是他心如止水。或许是他恐慌的能力早被伏地魔透支光了。他满不在乎地重新躺了下来，淡淡地望着天空，放松地偎在松软的枕头里。

夜色已深。繁星点点，它们比哈利在天文课的塔楼上见过的所有都多。月亮今夜缺席，大方地把整个舞台留给繁星。它们不知疲倦地闪烁，明亮得像永远不会坠落。哈利能清晰地叫出它们的名字，就像认出一位位老朋友：猎户座。星宿一。小狮子座。*

小天狼星。

他叹了一口气，把双手交叠在胸前，深深而缓慢地呼吸着，和起伏的波浪频率一样。至少这一次，飒然而至的宁静终于找到了他。这里不再有惊恐，不再有担忧，不再有战争或者巫师或者未完成的预言。他的思绪是一片纯白。而繁星闪耀在苍穹，而波浪荡漾在海中。一波又一波，一波又一波……他微笑起来。

哈利·波特，迷失在海洋。

 

 

………哈利·詹姆·波特……

这一次，哈利犹豫了。

他太熟悉这个声音了。那标志性的冷酷，高亢，无情。

自从哈利无意中看到了汤姆·里德尔的记忆后伏地魔就再也没有闯入过他的梦境。而见识到年轻的黑魔王无疑也让哈利心里有了一种说不清道不明的感觉……曾几何时，伏地魔也曾是一个孤独的，可怜的孤儿……他还那么小，被人欺负……被叫做“怪胎”，蜷缩在地上……

哈利实在是太了解那种感受了。难道他这是在……同情他么？同情这个杀人无数、整个世界都不敢叫出名字的黑魔王？同情这个给魔法界带来了那么多恐惧和灾难的人？哈利的胃不舒服地拧成了一团。

他的思维也同样混乱。如果可以的话，他一点也不想潜进伏地魔的头脑里看到这些，一点也不愿意思考自己面对这些的情感……但是木已成舟。而且哈利有一种非常不祥的预感，伏地魔绝对不会就此轻饶了他的。

虽然至今，仍相安无事。

因此当他的名字被伏地魔说出，再次在空荡荡的白色世界里古怪地回响时……好吧。

他犹豫了。

‘……哈利·詹姆·波特……’

……但……也只犹豫了一会儿。然后就抛弃了所有的小心谨慎，上前抓住了那回音的尾巴。

‘……哈利·詹姆·波特……’

身边的场景迅速成型，诡异的回响声还在微微震荡着，环绕着他的脑袋，就像一条盘桓的蛇……然后，顷刻间，周围所有的一切对焦好了。

“……从今天起，哈利·詹姆·波特的名字将被设上禁忌，任何形式的缩写也不许被提及。” 

哈利迅速地环顾周围，发现自己正在一个巨大的豪华的房间里，一个餐厅一类的地方。房间的那一端，火焰正在壁炉里噼啪作响，给整个屋子都笼罩上一层摇曳不定的红光。十多个人围坐在房间中央一张长长的桌子周围，一色穿着黑色的长袍，脸上被昏暗的炉火照得半明半暗。这是一次会议。哈利的眼睛扫过他们——所有食死徒都在；他立刻认出了贝拉特里克斯，还有斯内普，还有，那是德拉科·马尔福吗？而最中央的那个位子……

伏地魔懒洋洋地依在椅子里，长长的蜘蛛手指在身前交叠，被身上的黑袍衬得更苍白了……他的兜帽罩过了头顶，让整张蛇脸隐藏在阴影里。而那双猩红的眼睛在暗影中闪动，就像漆黑壁炉里燃着的木炭。诡丽，鲜艳，让人毛骨悚然。

“一个禁忌，我的主人？”桌子那头一个金发的食死徒开口发问。

尽管伏地魔的脸仍在阴影之中，可是就连哈利也能感受到他被提问时辐射出的怒意。那个提问的人明显也感受到了，他在射向自己的猩红目光中控制不住地畏缩了一下。

“是的，亚克斯利……”伏地魔轻声说道。“一个禁忌。从今天开始，哈利·波特将被称为头号不良分子。所有说出他名字的人都将被监禁，受到严厉的惩罚。给我确保相关法案生效。要快。”

许多人似乎都在犹豫不决，但是谁也没有蠢到敢质问他们主人的命令。亚克斯利不安地点了点头。“当-当然了，我的主人。我一定让魔法部去好好执行。”

但是伏地魔依然没有从他身上移开那令人脊背发凉的目光，而且眼神开始变得不耐烦了。亚克斯利看起来既恐惧又疑惑。

“……要快，”伏地魔再一次轻柔地重复道。

亚克斯利，终于明白过来这是一句让自己立马去处理的逐客令了，他一下从椅子里跳了起来。“好的，我-我这就去，抱歉，我的主人……”他结巴着，局促不安地鞠了一躬，然后就匆匆离开了房间。门锁轻响了一下。

恐惧一下子压弯了哈利的腰。

“不……”他完全知道伏地魔为什么这么做，给他的名字设上禁忌，让任何人都不许再叫他……不，他不能这样。不能把他的名字就这么不声不响地抹除，这已经是他唯一能离开自己身体的方式了，是他能接触到别人的唯一的希望……

“多么令人唏嘘，”伏地魔开口。“想想看，每一个巫师都恐惧念出我的名字……而现在我也给了‘救世主’同样的殊荣……”他火一样的目光沿着桌子一路烧下去，落在了另一侧尽头的金发男人身上。

“那么我们头号不良分子的追捕怎么样了，卢修斯？”

卢修斯·马尔福看起来糟透了。

他的脸色极其苍白，显出老态，眼睛下方是一片青紫色的阴影。那长长的浅金色头发了无生气地垂在脸庞两侧——一看就是很久没有睡过觉了。当伏地魔提到他名字的时候，他一下子从座位里跳了起来，就像一只惊弓之鸟。

他无声地张开嘴巴又合上了两次，似乎一时忘了该怎么说话。“还—还是没有进展，我非常非常抱歉……”他强迫自己继续开口。“哪里都找不到他的一丝踪迹，就像是他已经凭空消失了……”老马尔福的声音越来越小，最后几个词接近是耳语。

伏地魔只是继续一动不动地看着他。马尔福一点也不敢对上这目光。

“……凭空消失……”黑魔王重复着，那冷冰冰的语气就像让房间起了一层冷雾。每个人都躲闪着他的目光，在座位里不安地扭动。多好的演技啊，哈利都快相信伏地魔是真的因为他的“凭空消失”而动气了。

卢修斯看起来马上就要垮了，灰色的眼睛因为恐惧而放大，绝望地抬起了头“我已经尽力了！”他语无伦次地开口，声音沙哑而破碎，“哪里都没有一丝踪迹！就连邓布利多也不能——”

大厅里立马响起了一阵愤怒的低语，贝拉特里克斯龇牙冲他低低咆哮了一声。卢修斯一下就噤了声。

可是伏地魔并没有生气，相反，他的嘴角扬了起来，苍白的手指玩味地敲击着扶手椅的边缘。“是啊……”他轻轻地说，所有人的目光立马又集中回他们的主子身上。“甚至连邓布利多也没能找到他……而现在，多亏了斯内普，他也永远不能了……”

桌子周围响起了一阵赞赏的嘀咕声。一个男人——哈利立刻认出他是魔法部的多洛霍夫——举起了自己半满的酒杯。

“敬西弗勒斯·斯内普！”他大胆地开口，“帮我们一劳永逸地摆脱了阿不思·邓布利多。干杯！”

斯内普朝着多洛霍夫微微点了一下头，灰黄色的脸上看不出任何表情。他坐在黑魔王的右手边——一个显然是很得宠的位置。几乎所有的食死徒都举起了杯子，喜气洋洋地开口“干杯！”

除了贝拉特里克斯。当然还有伏地魔，他显然是不会屈尊为任何人举杯的，虽然现在眼中也难得地闪烁着愉快的光芒。贝拉犹豫了一会儿，纠结地咬着自己的下唇。所有人都看着她，无数杯子停在半空中，等待着。又过了一会，她就像一定会后悔地拿定了注意，慢慢举起杯子。斯内普的眉毛惊讶地抬了起来。

“干杯，干杯，”她努力平静地说。斯内普嘴角忍不住挑了起来，看着她和别人一样把酒一饮而尽。

“就连贝拉也给我敬酒了，”他懒洋洋地拖着长调，在一片玻璃杯轻触桌子的声音中开口，“我可真是受宠若惊。”

贝拉特里克斯嘬起了她的嘴唇， “看来……是我小看了你，西弗勒斯，” 她带着一股强烈的自我厌恶的语气，不情愿继续说道，“你确实完成了一个了不起的任务。值得让人深深地……尊敬。”

斯内普看起来就像是一个提前得到了圣诞礼物的孩子，而且显然是贝拉的不情愿，而非贝拉的赞赏，让他感到非常满足。“我也得谢谢你，贝拉……我必须得表扬你的侄子，多亏了他的配合，才让邓布利多虚弱不堪，解除了武装……”斯内普转头去看坐在桌子那一头的马尔福一家的位置，向德拉科倾身致意。

小马尔福的脸色并不比他爸爸好多少，他一句话也说不出来，紧张地吞咽了一下，冲斯内普胡乱点了一下头，算是默认了这句赞赏。

贝拉特里克斯之后又说了什么，但是哈利没有在听。他的耳朵“嗡”的一声聋了。尖锐的冰块灌满了他的整个身体。他回过头来死死地盯着斯内普，盯住那双深井一样、让人深恶痛绝的黑眼睛，感受到事实本身就像一个恶咒一样不断在他的大脑回响。

斯内普杀死了邓布利多。

斯内普杀死了邓布利多。

斯内普杀死了邓布利多。

斯内普杀死了邓布利多，而哈利在特里劳妮身体里时还曾那么费力地传递给他消息，相信了一个叛徒，一个杀死了邓布利多的叛徒，而德拉科——德拉科帮助了他——

杀意从未像此刻这样在哈利的身体里沸腾。

当贝拉特里克斯击倒他的教父的时候，哈利也曾感到杀意腾腾，但是现在，现在他才知道——他之前感受到的所有都不过是一枝半叶。斯内普杀死了邓布利多。哈利要杀了他，他要杀了他们所有人。他甚至不知道自己是从什么时候开始尖叫的。恐怖的尖锐的嚎叫一声一声从他的肺里爬了出来，就像一个怪兽挖开他的身体。他不能接受自己现在比一个游魂还不如，他不能接受没人听到他的怒意——

但，等等，还是有人——有什么，能够听到他的……

是那条他一直没留意的巨蛇，在会议中一直安静地盘在火炉边打盹，现在却醒了过来，抬起了那扁平的三角状的头，而且哈利可以肯定，它正在直直地望着自己，无声地蜿蜒爬了过来……

难道动物们对于他这种情况更敏感吗？哈利不知道，但是当伏地魔的宠物冲他抬起了那丑陋的头时，出于好奇，哈利迎了上去。毕竟，他也曾在一个梦中进入过纳吉妮的身体，或许他能像控制特里劳妮的身体一样控制它？至少现在哈利确定自己肯定可以应对那附身的剧痛了，那腾腾燃烧的狂怒让他感到自己万夫莫敌，战无不胜——

于是他不管不顾地迎了上去。

如此轻易。

侵入纳吉妮比特里劳尼要好的多了。在几分之一秒，他还以为——他正准备着迎接那灼热的可怕的剧痛。但什么也没有。他的灵魂和它无比契合，就像是两片拼图无缝拼在一起。没有一点疼痛。

尽管它并不愿意……纳吉妮奋力反抗着他，企图夺回自己身体的主权。但对于哈利来说压下这种反抗太容易了。怒火让他迸发出原始而强大的魔力，让她的反抗在他看来就像是闹情绪的小孩子一样不值一提。

哈利通过蛇眼观察着，尝试性地扭动了一下自己的身体，感到如此有力、强壮和灵活。他并不能确定这是纳吉妮的视线还是由于他自己的狂怒，当他转向斯内普，一切都被一片鲜红笼罩。他从满目血红中注视着他。

“……或许我应该把找到头号不良分子的任务交给西弗勒斯，既然他是你们中最令人满意的一个……”

哈利爆发了，他那叫嚣的怒意再也克制不住，像出鞘的宝剑一样凛然而出。他发出嘶嘶的低吼，长长的身体危险的绷紧，静止，调整着角度——

他短暂的欣赏了一秒钟前教授眼中泛上的惊恐。坐在桌旁的所有人全都扭过头来，当他们听到那不祥的嘶嘶吐信的声音——

哈利出击了。

他一口对准斯内普的喉咙，他要撕裂它，咬碎它，让他即刻毙命——但是斯内普飞快地躲了一下，偏斜的尖牙插进他的肩膀里，哈利能感到他的骨头和血肉在自己的齿间破碎，他恶意地想——这样更好，致命的毒液正从他的獠牙注入男人破碎的身体……斯内普可悲地尖叫着，而哈利快活地想到他会慢慢地死去，忍受更多折磨……

他忽视了其他人的尖叫，毫不在意房间里因为自己而造成的混乱，但他还是能闻到什么，一种强大的、有力量的味道，他能嗅出那是他们的恐惧……

尽管他现在这具身体里动物本能的那一部分还想要继续折磨这个猎物，咬他，撕碎他，但哈利松开了斯内普，还有更多的人等着他呢，他要把他们全都杀死，直到最后一个……

“纳吉妮！”伏地魔困惑地冲他嘶嘶着，要不是哈利现在被杀戮欲望填满，他一定会大笑起来。而在他猩红的视线里，黑魔王血红的双眼也显得不那么可怕了。

“……不乖……”黑魔王不高兴地嘶嘶道。

哈利实在是太想就这么呆在这儿，亲眼看着伏地魔是怎么意识到，自己宝贵的宠物竟然被哈利·詹姆·波特给占据了——但是他不能，还有这么多可口的食死徒等着他，而时间是这么紧迫……

德拉科·马尔福是下一个。

他像一道灵活的闪电一样向他窜过去，哈利不得不承认，德拉科·马尔福确实有种敏感的求生本能，那个金发男孩肯定从一发现异常就立马开始逃命了，因为离门最远的他现在几乎已经第一个碰到了亚克斯利走时关上的把手。一只敏捷的，警惕的白鼬——但是哈利更快，他以一步之遥赶上了他，下巴紧紧钳住他的大腿，尖牙一下子咬碎了骨肉，把致命的毒液注入这个在劫难逃的猎物里——马尔福的魔杖无力地滚落下来，他痛苦万分地嚎叫着，哈利能品尝到那热乎乎的血液——还有同样美味的恐惧，浸满了整个房间，如此迷人，美妙的味道——

一道咒语朝他飞来，哈利发现自己再一次被那些透明的绳索悬在了半空中。他注意到整个房间里一片狼藉——人们尖叫着，斯内普的身体滑到了桌子下，躺在一滩血泊里，德拉科在剧痛中哀嚎，他的父亲绝望地守着他，淌下眼泪——

哈利怒不可遏地嘶嘶着，不愿意被拘束，他还要继续杀人——他在这有魔力的绳索下疯狂地扭动着，挣扎着，但是忽然间，他感觉到另一个存在闯入了纳吉妮的身体，和他争夺主权——

“出。去。”伏地魔和平时一样致命的嗓音本应让哈利感到恐惧，但是他心里所有的空间都已经被狂怒填满。他感到黑魔王正在暴跳如雷地把他从纳吉妮的身体里用力挤出去，这不禁让他想起了达利，当他的表哥和一个狐朋狗友拼命争夺着电脑游戏的遥控器的场景——这让哈利哈哈大笑起来，阴沉，冰冷，歇斯底里——

“绝不，”他在大笑的空歇对伏地魔咆哮道。“绝不，我要杀了你们所有——”

与此同时，纳吉妮本身也在因为痛苦而尖锐地嘶嚎，这条可怜的蛇快要被两个同样雷霆暴怒的男人给撕碎了。要不是当下的情形，连哈利也会同情它的。

“出去！”伏地魔再一次嘶嘶道，而直到此刻哈利才感觉到自己身体里不断攀升的强烈剧痛。可怕的，燃烧的剧痛，就跟魔法部那次一样——他开始视线模糊——

“不！”哈利嚷道。但是他的身体已经痛到了空前绝后，他知道他坚持不住了。毕竟这并不是他的身体，他只是一个入侵者，而伏地魔要比他擅长此道的多了，尤其这还是他的蛇……

伴随着抽丝剥茧的又一下剧痛，哈利终于跌出了纳吉妮的身体。下一刻——白色，那跳跃的，爆炸的，隐天蔽日的白色，再一次追上了他，吞没了他。一切都结束了。

他再一次回到了空空如也的纯白世界里。

 

哈利的头脑中是一阵疾风骤雨。

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

他站了起来，在一团呼啸的景物中平淡而冷漠。雷声隆隆，一道闪电划下。雨水倾盆地泼在他的被单上，就像从天空射来的一波冰冷的子弹——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

又是一道刺目的闪电，而他感觉到了他的存在——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

“你继续啊。”

他能清清楚楚地听到这个声音。轻柔，丝滑，穿过了整场电闪雷鸣。哈利忽视了它，继续努力地攀沿着那条象征的意识隧道——接近，已经如此接近——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

白色——还有风，风声，在这场雷鸣之外——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

“继续醒来啊，但你还是会留在这里……”

又是一道石破天惊的闪电，而转瞬即逝的，哈利看到了他——汤姆·里德尔，年轻，英俊，如此不真实——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

“……直到永远。”

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

哈利咬牙对抗着这些光线——他可以做到，这一次，他知道他可以——

另一道闪电，而这次是伏地魔，苍白的皮肤，黑色的袍子，血红，血红的双眼——他开始大笑，蛇脸因为狂喜而扭曲……高亢，无情。冷酷的大笑。又慢慢变得轻柔起来，然后再一次上升成疯狂的，歇斯底里的大笑——

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

这就是了，哈利马上就要成功了——他能感觉到自己眼皮的轻颤，能够感受到外面明亮的光线——

暴风骤雨慢慢地淡出，那股大笑逐渐消弭……寂静翩然而至，而最后一句还在他的头脑中轻轻地回响。恶毒地那么轻柔，那么甜蜜。

“再见了，哈利。”

 

哈利的耳朵正在嗡鸣。  
他动了动自己的手指，发出一声急促的，粗糙的呼吸。

他醒了。

哈利眩晕地睁开了双眼，依然感到全身无力，昏昏沉沉。他正平躺着，身体感到如此沉重，如此……温暖……那耳鸣，那真的还是耳鸣吗？哈利努力把自己模糊的视线集中起来，观察身边的环境，当他想要伸出手，才发现胳膊只有一点点空间能动……他在……他在一个什么东西里……

肾上激素立刻窜了上来，让他一下完全清醒了。

他正被无穷无尽的白色包围着。而当他的视线清晰起来，他才意识到这是白雪，是广阔的雪原，用那明亮的、纯洁的表面反射着刺目的光。平坦，荒芜，一望无垠……一个被遗弃的冰雪王国……

他到底在哪儿呢？如果他真的敢斗胆一猜的话，这大概是南极洲……苍穹和大地一样是白茫茫的一片，仅仅能模糊地看出地平线的分界……

而哈利在某个透明的容器里，在地面上几英寸漂浮着……他知道外面应该是一片酷寒，但是在这里面却这么温暖，舒适……哈利收紧下巴看了看自己的身体。他完全赤裸着。他想要坐起来，却发现自己躺着的容器显然有一个盖子，几乎贴在他的额头上……

然后他看到了它们。像无数光芒的金线……蛛丝一样纤细，却成千上万……那些金线从他每个毛孔里钻出来，尽管他一点也感觉不到它们……它们攀在他的眼皮上，在他的手上腿上，胸膛上，脊背上……当他不动的时候完全看不见，而只要他一动周身的细线就像棱镜一样开始反射周围的光——他身上就像被奇异的彩虹的光谱所笼罩……

他又试着动了动胳膊和腿，立马就碰到了容器的边缘。根据这个容器的形状，还有他能感受到的极其狭小的空间，一个可怕的结论渐渐地在大脑中浮现。一个词浮上他的心头，宛如一位不速之客——

棺材。

他从未感到如此歇斯底里的恐惧。

他正被关在一个施了魔咒的玻璃棺材里，在一片看起来人类从未涉足的大陆上……哈利拼命地在极逼狭的空间里扑打着，一声又一声恐惧的尖叫从他的喉咙里冒出来……但是无论怎样他也无法打破这些玻璃，无法逃脱……甚至不能移动……

风声在远方不间断地单调奏鸣着。只有在如此广阔、荒无人烟的大陆上风才能发出这样的声音，这就是他在梦里一直听到的声音，无处不在……

然后他看到。那盖子让他甚至不能转头，只能从眼角使劲瞥着，瞥着他之前没注意到的什么……在那里，垂在他的脚边，还有脸旁，看起来像是布料……但却是透明的，就像某种柔软的，流质的玻璃……

哈利的心脏骤停了。

那是他的隐身衣。

他再次回忆起自己在骑士公交的那个早上，那段永远在他心灵最前列噼啪作响的回忆——那是最后一个他还能知道的清醒片段，确信自己醒着，真正醒着……当他从车窗倒影上看到一双血红，血红的双眼，他的小包滚到地上……隐身衣在小包里……而现在被伏地魔放到了这里，罩在他的玻璃棺材上……

谁也无法看到他。

他被关在离所有生灵最远的地方，在南极的冰原。而就算有人费尽千辛万苦推测出了他的位置，就算有人跋山涉水来到了这里——那也依然无法看见他……更何况，没人知道他在这儿，没人能够来到这儿，就连——

“死亡也不会带走你。” 

而现在……而现在他醒了……完完全全地清醒着，而且无力，而且孤身一人……

“……直到永远。”伏地魔的声音是最后一把插进他心脏的尖刀。

哈利尖叫着。他尖叫，尖叫，尖叫，尖叫，穷途末路地在紧贴皮肤的棺材里扑腾，很快整个膝盖就血肉模糊了，但是嵌在他毛孔里无数光彩夺目的细线立马治好了他的伤口……它们会永远保护他……

……活着……

哈利和他的尖叫一起锁在玻璃监狱里。听着自己被狭小的空间反复回响、放大、刺耳、绝望的尖叫。哈利还在徒劳地挣扎着，抓着，扑打着……

“伏地魔！”

凄厉得不似人声的尖叫。被无边无底的仇恨，还有恐惧还有请求还有渴望还有无数无数的相互矛盾的情感所浸满……

“伏地魔！”

他的捕获者，他的死敌，他唯一的希望。他的嘴唇开开合合，只会说这一个词了。没有任何回应。只有远处的风声，无尽的纯白……还有从他的嘴唇里机械地不断撕裂的这个名字，一次又一次，一次又一次……

“伏地魔！”

“伏地魔！”

“伏地魔！”


	6. Ablaze 闪耀

他摸索着你的灵魂

如同琴师抚上琴键

在真正的音乐奏响之前

他就已经渐渐使你惊叹

 

做好准备吧——脆弱的灵魂

为了迎接最终那非凡一击

敲击声幽微黯淡——那音色渐远

又慢慢返回——然后——如此轻柔的

 

你的呼吸——一瞬放松的停滞

你的头脑——泛过一串轻柔凉爽的气泡

然后是这个——惊雷闪电飞鸿一瞥

你的衣衫层层剥下——直至露出赤裸的灵魂

——艾米莉·迪金森

 

—————————————————————————

 

……

伏地魔大人已经胜利了。

魔法界的一切都拜倒在他的脚下，卑躬屈膝，摧眉折腰。虽然还有一些反对的人，这是事实……徒劳地企图破坏他的丰功伟业……但是所有的抵抗都在土崩瓦解，很快，很快就什么也留不下了。邓布利多已死，失去了救世主的凤凰社如同一盘散沙，不久后，就和《国际保密法》一样，将成为历史的烟尘了。

“为了更伟大的利益”是多么软弱啊，哪里比得上他那更合适的、更本质的多的“魔法即强权”。是的，强权……而世界也不得不承认这个事实，见证着——他的意志，他的视野，他的广阔无边而又无所不及的力量。

终于，伏地魔努力了这么多年想要的所有都实现了。一切尽在掌中，不断增长而声势浩大的军队；忠诚的、至死不渝的追随者；霍格沃茨……分院的旧习将被废止，伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林的勋章横幅就已足够……绿色与银色会把礼堂和长廊装点得熠熠生辉，而人们也都将在他的统治之下重新团结化一……

伏地魔大人已经得到了一切。

一切。

一切。

“……你迷恋上我了，汤姆……”

一股难以抑制的狂怒飞闪上他小心修饰的面无表情的蛇脸。

而鬼魂般的音符也从一曲从未存在过的琴曲中飞出，越来越频繁地萦绕着他清醒时的思绪。一条静寂无声的音轨，他井井有条生活的无声的背景音乐……而，就算偶尔能沉沉睡去，那诱人的旋律也依然不肯放过他，蹑手蹑脚地潜入他不安的梦境……

睡眠已经很少光顾伏地魔大人了。

大多数时候，他不得不依靠睡眠药剂……幸好，睡眠对于伟大的伏地魔大人并非那么必需。当他不得不休息一会儿时，那高超的魔药大师也依然跪在他的脚边，眼巴巴地等着随时效力，忠心耿耿地为他配置魔药……

是的，西弗勒斯·斯内普竟然从巨蛇嘴下奇迹般地生还了。黑魔王还以为自己已经失去了这条左膀右臂，他血液里被注入了那么多致命的毒液……但是命运总是眷顾伏地魔大人……甚至连斯内普从昏迷中苏醒过来的第一句话就是继续对他表忠心，庆幸自己能继续为他效劳…….

可是尽管睡眠药水可以让他入睡，但是它们无法阻止他做梦，无法阻止他一次又一次梦到……虽然他知道这只是他一个人的梦，他自己的视角……因为他已经确定了另一个人绝不会睡着，绝不会和他共享梦境…..

一个扭曲的，神经质的笑容浮上了伏地魔的嘴唇，那是一个极其恐怖的充满了甜蜜的复仇的笑容。伏地魔很享受只有自己一个人的夜晚，舒服地在私人空间里放松着……只有纳吉妮陪着他，安安静静地盘在火炉边……伏地魔懒洋洋地看着她，听着落地钟轻柔的滴答滴答声，炉壁里火焰的噼啪轻响……她盘成了一个圈，一动不动地睡着……他珍贵的宠物……他珍贵的灵魂…..

……珍贵的灵魂……

“……你迷恋上我了……”

另一波愤怒的涟漪划过他的心，伏地魔不由自主咬牙切齿地嘶嘶出声。纳吉妮动了动，睡眼惺忪地抬起了她那闪闪发亮的头，用和他一样红宝石一样的双眼困惑地望着自己的主人。

伏地魔握紧了拳头。那么的令人心烦意乱，精疲力竭，为什么他的思绪总是会跑到……

他知道总是会，最终，到那个男孩那里。他曾经去看过他几次，但每一次都让他想起那句该死的话，那句自鸣得意的、讥诮讽刺的话——那双绿眼睛在一朵巨大的古怪明亮的向日葵上斜乜着他，恣意闪动，那湿润的嘴唇一遍又一遍地重复着——

“……迷恋……”

……想到这些让伏地魔再一次被愤怒点燃，但他想自己已经很好的解决了。让他忍受着吧。让他真正意识到惹怒伏地魔大人的下场……或许，再过几个星期……或许那时他会赏他一点恩赐，让他回到睡眠里……等到那时候，他可以肯定，那个男孩会毫无疑问地恳求他，愿意付出一切回到无意识里，避免在他那狭窄的玻璃棺材里的可怕清醒……被无穷无尽的雪原包围，唯一的声音是远方的风的呼号，和他自己的绝望的绝望的声音……他那破碎的嘴唇只能发出的唯一一个词……

伏地魔。

那美妙的，甘甜悦耳的尖叫。

黑魔王情不自禁地一遍又一遍着魔地听着自己的名字从救世主的嘴里喊出。啊，天使的合唱也不会如此甜蜜；天堂里所有六翼天使的荣光也无法和这一声声令人毛骨悚然的，令人陶醉欣然的尖叫所媲美……而那引人入胜的钢琴曲，哪怕现在也在他耳边萦绕的曲子，和那尖叫一起合鸣着，鬼魂般的音符，而他可以看到一双手灵巧地舞过琴键，黑色，白色，完美交织——

但是他不再尖叫了。

从几天前开始……

伏地魔站在原地，同时感到心烦意乱和一种古怪的不安。纳吉妮已经完全醒了，她向他滑了过来，想要平息自己主人的烦躁……他的珍贵的宠物，永远那么恭敬顺从，忠心耿耿……她无声地攀上他的肩膀，盘在自己最喜欢的位置…….伏地魔纵容着她，一边压下自己心头的思绪，一边心不在焉地一下下爱抚着她凉凉的鳞片。最终那愤怒的余烬终于完全熄灭了。他坐回了壁炉前柔软的扶手椅里。角落的落地钟还在继续滴滴答答地响着，机械有序，旋律单调地响着，让他感到一种慰藉……

……滴答……滴答……滴答……

“……这让你很困扰是不是？”

伏地魔立马起身，魔杖高高地举了起来。那个声音——他的声音——但是房间里空无一人。

“你感觉到了它？不能理解它？”

这个声音在房间的另一端，在滴答作响的钟的方向。伏地魔飞快的转身，纳吉妮差一点从他肩膀上滑了下去。她卷地更紧了一点，好不让自己掉下去，焦虑不安地嘶嘶着。

房间里还是空空如也。

“主人……?”她嘶嘶着，困惑，烦躁，还有，最重要的——关心。

伏地魔忽视了她。他的心正以一种不正常的速率狂跳着……他一定是出现了幻听，这是唯一合理的解释…….然后他看到了它们。被墙上的落地镜反射出来，正在一眨不眨地审视着他——一双碧绿，碧绿的双眼——

“一定是这样。”

这一次，当他再转身的时候，他终于出现了。随随便便地斜靠在门框上，看起来非常放松。一瞬间，伏地魔难以置信地惊呆了。

他笑了起来，绿色的眼睛在蠢乎乎的圆框眼镜后面活泼地闪动着。

“不可能，”伏地魔嘶嘶道。但是还有些什么比头号不良分子出现在他的私宅更令人警惕的东西……当他看到他的一瞬间，他的胃竟然本能地往上一跃……伴随着一种燃烧的感情如同一股热浪撕碎了他的整个身体……

极其地令人不快。

“哈利·波特出现在你的梦里绝不可能？”伏地魔的眼睛怀疑地眯紧了。“啊。没错，你当然是在做梦——而且对，你是正确的，这确实不可能。你亲自确保了这一点。”他的语气，一直漫不经心，但是最后一句却转为苦涩。

伏地魔继续抬着他的魔杖，脸上一片警惕。“这只是个梦，”他最终得出了结论，虽然看起来依然很不情愿接受这个事实。

“当然是啦，”绿眼睛的年轻人说道，朝他走进了一步。“你自己知道。你也知道我不是真正的他，既然你已经用永远的清醒诅咒了他…….更别说别的……”

伏地魔终于能把自己的逻辑捋顺了。而且他注意到不知何时纳吉妮已经神秘地消失了。

是的。这确实只是一个梦。

“……我只是你的潜意识。”绿眼睛的年轻人又一次笑了起来，伏地魔再一次感到那股陌生的，古怪的热潮在他的血管里翻涌。

他冲他怒目而视。“那么我的潜意识到底想告诉我什么？”他冷漠地问，降低了魔杖。毕竟，他可不必对自己拔杖相向，不管这个“自己”是以多么荒谬的令人心烦的哈利·波特的形象出现。

在此之前那个男孩从来没有真正出现在他梦里。至少不是这样。

“我们慢慢来。时间还多着呢，毕竟你刚刚服用了睡眠药剂。”

就像某种证明一样，角落里的落地钟的声音变得更响亮了。

……滴答……滴答……滴答….

伏地魔本该是眉毛的地方扬了起来。是啊，他刚刚记起，确实如此，他今天多服用了一份剂量……而那男孩——或者说，他自己的映像——毫不畏惧地走近了。

“什么在困扰我？”他终于开口，危险而低沉地发问，“伏地魔大人很少有想不明白的时候……”

“没错，确实如此，”哈利愉悦地说，“而且每一天你都在越来越了解它，尽管那让你那么烦躁，当你一点一点得出那个结论……来，告诉我…….”然后他做了一个非常，非常出乎人意料之外的行为。他快速低下头，用嘴唇轻轻擦过伏地魔苍白的脖颈——而那狂热，那奇怪的，陡然上升的热量，白热的，扑天盖地的——

“……你觉得这是什么？”哈利沙哑地问道，他的呼吸在黑魔王的皮肤上起舞，温热而轻柔。

伏地魔一言不发，他无需发问就完全知道哈利所说的“这”指的是什么。那不同寻常的，目眩神迷的温暖……

“欲望，”黑魔王冷漠地说，“独占的欲望，因为哈利·波特属于我，而且是承载着我一片灵魂的容器。”

哈利大笑起来。黑魔王压下自己内心的暴躁，他是多么想要揪住他的头发，含住那片嘴唇，狠狠地蹂躏，吞下他所有狂放的笑声。

“错了…….好吧，也不是错的太离谱，但你所说的只是事实的一小部分…..”哈利温柔地低语，而如果在此之前伏地魔还不完全确信这是一个梦的话，现在他是真确定了。听着波特男孩用自己这种声调说话真的太陌生了。

“解释，”他厉声说，一下子变得非常不耐烦。

哈利退后了一步，笑容更明亮了起来。“魂器只是一部分，尽管这是你一直以来给自己的解释……是你为自己那些萦绕不去的想法找的借口……”他戏剧性地停顿了一下，嘴唇咧得更宽了，露出了一排白白的、整齐的牙。

“……我们现在血肉和灵魂都结合在一起……”他故作僵硬地背诵道，那是伏地魔曾在很久以前的一个梦里对他说过的话。

黑魔王什么也没说。哈利的微笑现在变得恶意了起来，就好像他在讲一个有趣的笑话，而黑魔王迟钝地没听懂。

狂怒瞬间攀升。“解释，”伏地魔强压下怒火，一点也不想玩这个文字游戏，尤其是和哈……不，是和他自己，他在心里提醒道。

这不是真的哈利·波特。

那男孩用手指轻轻划过他的脸颊，看起来既被他的愤怒逗乐，又有一点心事重重。角落里的钟声越来越响，简直让人心烦意乱。“咱们从最开始说起吧。”哈利终于开口道，合拢了自己的双手。

“那个预言。”

黑魔王猩红的眼睛眯紧了，但他并没有打断他。“你肯定还记得，‘……他拥有黑魔王不了解的力量…..’”黑魔王依然一动不动。“你有没有问过自己这说的是什么？”哈利循循善诱。

“一个古老的保护魔法，那麻种女人自愿牺牲的时候作用在了她的孩子上。”伏地魔的声音尖酸又锐利。

“是的…..但是那古老的魔法又是什么？不是所有人在面临杀戮咒的时候都能牺牲自己保护他人的……尤其是伏地魔大人的杀戮咒…..”哈利绿宝石的双眼快乐地熠熠闪动，逼伏地魔说出那个他不想说的答案让他开心极了。

“……爱，”伏地魔啐道，就好像这个词是舌尖上最苦涩的毒药。

“没错，”哈利点着头。“爱。这就是那晚救了哈利生命的东西。他母亲的爱和牺牲。那么至此所讲的你都理解了，是吧？”

伏地魔继续一言不发，而哈利继续道，他那绿眼睛又开始闪闪发光了。“所以。哈利·波特成为了大难不死的男孩。而由于他血液里流淌的保护魔法，使得你——伏地魔大人，甚至都不能碰他。”

“不过是暂时的障碍。当我取他的血来恢复肉身时就已经克服了。”伏地魔轻蔑地说，但是让他意外的是，哈利听到这些不禁笑得更开心了。

“一点儿没错，多么了不起的成就——哈利·波特的血。这就让莉莉·伊万斯的保护魔法现在也流淌在你的身体里了。爱。”

伏地魔冷冷地看着他，脸像大理石一样毫无表情。哈利大笑起来。“哦，别再自欺欺人了。你可是古往今来最伟大的巫师。你几分钟之前就早该意识到这个结论了不是？或者当你看到你的潜意识的形象的时候就该深深地，深深地懂了……”他戏剧性地指向自己，就像是指着一个最完美的逻辑论证。伏地魔还是继续一动不动，哈利恼火地叹了一口气。

“当你取了哈利·波特的血液时，你得到的远远比你预想的多。你能感觉到它……在你的血液里，在你砰砰跳动的心脏里……在你破碎的灵魂里。你能感觉到它，尽管全世界只有一个人能让你有这种感觉…….你一直没有认识到，只是因为你从来没有体验过，从来不曾了解过……但是现在你可以了，现在你能够去……”

哈利合上了双眼，伸出了手臂，而在扭曲的一瞬间伏地魔还以为他是要拥抱他——但是男孩只是在空气中水平地移动着手指，显然是在弹一架并不存在的钢琴……而他能够听到那些鬼魂般的音符，含混不清地在他的脑后回荡；一曲古怪、热情的旋律合着落地钟的滴答声奏响，就像是和着某种奇怪的节拍器……

片刻之后，哈利重新睁开了双眼。那和杀戮咒一样的颜色，却熠熠闪动着无限生气。他直直地、一眨不眨地望进黑魔王的眼睛里。最后几个音符的余韵还在空气中萦绕。

“爱。”

就像是证明一样，在伏地魔能够作出反应之前，他进一步靠近了他，而伏地魔能够感受到涨潮而来的狂热激流——男孩的手停在半空中，那么接近，就要抚上他的胸膛——

“不只是欲望。不只是占有。一直以来你都对那个男孩着迷，这确实是无法否认的事实——但是当你取了他的血时这种迷恋被放大了千倍，而现在，现在在你的整个身体中激流，不论你是否想要，你都不能再摆脱了——”他倾身向前，嘴唇离黑魔王的嘴唇不可思议地，极其危险的接近，接近，只有一丝头发的距离——

“你爱他。”一个微笑，气息间的欢笑飞向他的嘴唇。“也就是我。”

伏地魔发出了一声厌恶的咆哮，尽管与此同时他的心脏正跳得隆隆作响，欲望的狂潮就像溶化的岩浆一样在他胸腔中翻滚沸腾。“荒唐透顶。”他恼火地说，后退了一步，逃离了那与哈利波特——他自己的潜意识形象之间让人难以容忍的距离。“绝不可能。伏地魔大人绝不会感到这么可悲的、愚蠢的感情。”

“对，对，”男孩说到，嘲讽地投降般举起了双手，“你就继续自欺欺人吧，你明明知道……”他再一次做作地假笑了起来。

伏地魔正准备再一次否认他，但是忽然间他想到有些别的事情需要关心。“为什么哈利波特现在出现在了我的梦里，而之前我从不会完整地梦到他……？”他低声问道，更像是在对整个屋子说话，而不仅仅是眼前的人。

那扭捏的假笑更宽了，“因为我，你的潜意识……我是来告诉你一个消息的。”

伏地魔没有上钩。他只是静静地等着，忍住不再冲他发怒。

“一个非常、非常重要的消息……”哈利慢悠悠地戏弄着他。而钟声继续不祥地滴答滴答着。

“……什么？”伏地魔终于厉声问道。

“你正在失去我。”

哈利停住了。音乐死在半空中。他的声音那么轻，伏地魔几乎没听见。

“—你—什么？”

哈利缓缓地垂下了双臂，只是等待着落地钟的滴答搅起伏地魔一阵新的烦躁。“你正在失去我，就在此刻。有人正在找我，就在今晚，在你沉沉睡眠时——马上——马上他们就要找到我了。”

深深的震惊笼罩了伏地魔的面颊，但只是一瞬间，他又大笑了起来。一阵尖锐的、无情的大笑。“绝不可能，”他轻蔑地回道，“世上没有任何人知道我得到了哈利·波特，更别提知道他被关在哪……而且，我在那男孩周围增加的防护魔咒也无人能破……”伏地魔当然确信这一点。他从未告诉任何人任何有关波特男孩的一切，还给他的魂器上了密不透风的防护……再加上哈利的隐身衣，小心地被罩在他那可爱的小棺材上……当然这其实并不必要。黑魔王早已隐形了整个玻璃盒子……盖上隐身衣只是为了满足他自己内心深处变态的愉悦感……

但是哈利对他的回答置若罔闻，他又笑了起来，戏剧性地向前伸出了一只手指。

“让我们来回顾回顾，”他挖苦地用一种假惺惺的学术腔调说。“莉莉·伊万斯。她爱她的儿子，一种不可思议的强大的深爱……就和现在我们血液里的一样。”他精明地扫了伏地魔一眼。“你还知道谁和莉莉·伊万斯有着联系呢？”

伏地魔，尽管对于整场谈话都极为恼怒，但还是飞快地思考了一下这个问题。“和那个肮脏的泥巴种相关的巫师太多了。”他短促地说。

“给我列出几个。”看起来吊伏地魔的胃口让哈利享受极了。而伏地魔拒绝再开口。

……滴答……滴答……滴答……

“好吧。”哈利妥协道，皱起了眉头。“让我把范围缩小些。谁是与你和莉莉·伊万斯都有联系的？至少说在某种程度上，是你们两人中间的连接？”

伏地魔的头轻轻歪到了一侧。“……西弗勒斯·斯内普曾经对那泥巴种有好感……当然是错付的，之后他也承认……”

“哈！”哈利把回答狠狠砸在伏地魔的脸上。“他爱她！他爱她，而你杀死了她。或许之前你能够自大到相信他的谎言，什么他只是一时昏了头，早就不爱她了……但是现在你懂的更多了不是？懂得了爱是什么样的感觉……”伏地魔心绪不定地摇了下头，而尽管惊慌恐惧已经开始在他的胸腔里攀升，开始在他的血液中蔓延……“真爱让人们不顾一切，让人们甚至甘冒一死的风险……你比别人都更了解这一点，之前你就无数次利用爱作为弱点来操纵……”

伏地魔依然保持沉默，而真相如同一片阴影罩住他的灵魂。

“他爱她，汤姆。他爱她，他苦苦哀求你放过她，但你还是杀了她……”

哈利又向他靠近了一步，伏地魔依然难以置信地摇着头，拒绝相信……

“你杀死了她。她为了救自己的儿子而牺牲……斯内普又会怎么做呢？如果不是为了她继续苟延残喘自己的生命，为了替她复仇——为了保护她的儿子，然后，等着有一天能够终结你……”哈利现在是俯在他耳边说话了，嗓音轻柔而低沉，“他不是你的人……”

“撒谎！”伏地魔爆发道，狠狠地推开了哈利。“不可能！我肯定会知道——伏地魔大人绝不会被蒙蔽——”

“人无完人，”哈利冷冷地说，“而且斯内普碰巧还是一个和你一样棒的大脑封闭术大师。他还有永不熄灭的爱作为动力支撑着他，而你呢，总是难改自大的陋习。你曾经因此栽过跟头，以后也还会。西弗勒斯·斯内普不是你这边的，自从你杀死莉莉·伊万斯以后他就是邓布利多的人了。甚至杀死邓布利多也是遵从了他自己的旨意——而不是你的。你知道这一点。你知道我说的就是事实。而现在再想想……”

恐慌登峰造极，在答案形成之前就已经预先击中了他。

“是谁一直给你提供的睡眠药剂？”哈利静悄悄地开口。

不……

“是谁一直那么热心地服侍他的主人，甚至不在意自己身上被蛇咬的重伤？……如此狂热，如此屈从，甚至不允许其它食死徒为你配置简单的睡眠药水？卑躬屈膝到令人可疑，或许有人会说……”

不……

“你觉得在你沉睡的时候他又在做些什么呢？西弗勒斯·斯内普，每时每刻都留心关注你，服侍你，甚至不停地鼓励你多多休息……因此才能进行他那秘密的搜索工作，因为他完全能掌握你什么时候会醒来，他有多长时间……”

不……

“你能感觉到吗？”哈利意味深长地抬起了双眼。

然后伏地魔确实感觉到了，尽管是在无意识的睡眠中。

那些防护。

“在我们说话的同时它们就正在破裂，”哈利轻柔地说道，眼睛依然注视着他。“你所有的魔法防护，所有为了保护你的魂器的壁垒…….他此刻就在攻破它们呢，因为他知道你沉睡着，无法醒来……”哈利慢慢地垂下了他的眼睛，而当他再一次抬起头注视着伏地魔的时候，一个扭曲的、恶意的小小微笑盘上他的嘴角。

“多么美妙的讽刺啊……”

“不……”伏地魔倒吸着冷气。那落地钟发出的规律的轻响，之前他曾觉得抚慰人心的滴答声，现在有如一下一下敲在他的头骨上。

……滴答……滴答……滴答..….

可是斯内普又怎么能推测出自己藏哈利·波特的位置呢？但那已经无足轻重了——因为他能感觉到自己设下的保护系统警报的尖鸣——在平时可以瞬间唤醒他，只要魂器附近出现任何魔法相关的存在或痕迹……但是现在，被沉睡魔药窒息地压着，那西弗勒斯·斯内普给他的魔药…….

西弗勒斯·斯内普。

想到这个名字如同按下一个开关，让他所有的恐惧瞬间切换成了炫目的、排山倒海的狂怒。它舔舐着他的五脏六腑，就像是滚滚烈焰吞噬了他的心脏。

伏地魔的情绪再一次暴风骤雨。

一道高高在上的耀目闪电击中了屋顶，把他们身处的房间击成了碎片。无边无际的黑暗接踵而至。雷霆在天边咆哮着。

而哈利在黑暗中再一次笑了起来。一开始只是轻笑，但是慢慢稳定地渐强，变成了一种近似歇斯底里的疯狂大笑。

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

“真令人脑火，是不是？”他咕囔道，但是伏地魔不再倾听——他把自己所有的魔法力量都集中在获得意识上——

“你继续啊，”哈利轻哼着，充满了复仇的快意，让伏地魔曾经对他说过的话现在就像一把回旋刀尖锐地刺中他自身。

“继续努力醒来啊。”

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

他正在攀沿着那条觉醒的隧道，以一种从未有过的强力，暴烈与狂怒只不过是缠绕在惊慌里的一小部分——

哈利现在是在毫不掩饰地开怀大笑了，他的笑声在大风中飘摇不定。但伏地魔如此轻易就能穿过一整场暴雨捕捉到他的笑声与言语，“是的，这确实很艰难……而且斯内普并不傻，他肯定是给了你强效药水了……或者更确切地说，让你生不如死的药水……”

一声恐怖的，如同鬼怪的尖叫刺破天际。千万道霹雳劈开了他们脚下的土地，而从他刻骨的仇恨里生发出的沸反盈天的烈焰渐渐在他们周围聚笼，旋转，成为毁灭性的旋风，乘着他混乱的暴怒的思绪的翅膀扶摇直上——

“你应该让纳吉妮杀死他的……让哈利·波特自己为自己的命运封缄，但是你救了他……”

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

又是一阵阴暗的，歇斯底里的狂笑。“你救了他，你亲手救了他！而他，他现在就要夺走你珍爱的魂器了！”

尖叫震耳欲聋，像无数片锋利的玻璃刺进他的耳朵。哈利叹了口气。

“报应……”他轻柔地说道，但是伏地魔一直以来的努力终于有了回报，他已经离那觉醒的光亮越来越近……

“我很好奇他会不会杀死我。”哈利说。他的声音一下子变得严肃，冷静，

悲哀，又几乎置身事外。

“绝不会，”伏地魔不由自主地嘶嘶道。不知怎的，那已经浸透了他每一根神经纤维的愤恨与恐慌，因为哈利的这句话而愈燃愈烈。“不会，你的生命太珍贵了。”

“真感人，”哈利空洞地说，“但我还是觉得他会，毕竟他知道我是什么。”

不知怎的，那混乱的对话现在变得彻底不同了。哈利之前那自鸣得意的讥讽腔调已经消匿无踪，现在只是一个破碎的男孩伤心的声音。

这真的只是他的潜意识吗？

“不——”

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

光正在变得更明亮——

“你来不及救我了。”

——醒醒 醒醒 醒醒——

“你已经失去我了，汤姆……”

就在这儿了，那光亮，那意识——他能感觉到自己身体的重量……飞鸣的闪电与沸腾的暴雨——所有的一切都被他甩在身后，而他正徘徊在苏醒的边缘……他的眼皮慢慢地在真实的光线中眨动，尽管那还沉重地有如铅铸……

暴雨已重归寂静。但是哈利最后的话还轻轻地在他的耳边萦绕，那么的轻柔不舍，那么的……空洞哀伤。

“再见啦，汤姆。”


End file.
